Hosonagai
by FunnyLover13
Summary: Three girls are tied to a dark secret. They swore to never tell...But what will they do when a mystery figure begins to stalk them? And what will they do when this figure passes judgement? A Slenderman Story (Side-Story One of Slenderman Mini-Series ).
1. Beauty Meets Beast

**Hosonagai**

**Rated M**

**(Hey everyone! This is a small side-story to my mini-series! Hope you guys enjoy it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SlenderMan, just the story.**

* * *

The young girl cried softly in her lap.

She had escaped her tormentors deep in the woods, seeking shelter behind a large oak tree.

As she sobbed sadly, blood slipped from her mouth, having been punched so brutally. Deep red scars ran along her pale legs, some newer than others. Her older bandages grew bright with crimson, some older scars ripping and flowing blood once again.

She was in so much pain. Both physically and emotionally.

It was the same as any other day…

They always wanted to hurt her.

They always wanted to destroy her.

…What did she ever do to them? All she ever wanted was friends…all she ever wanted was to be happy with those around her…was that…such a bad thing…?

But…knowing who she was up against…that would never happen.

They would continue to hurt her…continue to taunt and abuse her so brutally…and they would continue to hate her.

_'I-I just wish they'd stop.'_ She sobbed in her hands. _'I don't think I can take any more of it.'_

She continued to cry, not knowing a figure coming towards her.

"Please…" She whimpered softly to no one. "I'd give _anything_ to make them stop…"

Just then, a shiver ran down her spine.

Startled by the sudden chill, she looked up to a tall being; he stared back at her, covered in blood.

…**Human** blood.

The man, well he _looked_ like a man, stood tall in her presence; he held a mangled torso tightly in his grip, letting the blood seep from down his hand. The dark crimson seeping from his head indicated she interrupted him with her sorrowful sobbing.

He merely gazed down at her, unmoving as the gore slowly slid down his body. The smell of death was suffocating, almost making the battered girl vomit. Instead, she gulped the bile back down, never breaking the gaze.

He was strong, she knew that just by looking at him. If he wished, he could reached down swiftly and break her neck.

But…despite the menacing aura that rolled of his body, the young girl felt welcomed.

She felt a certain ease around him.

She…she suddenly didn't feel as scared as she did moments ago.

The young girl offered the man a weak smile, still wary of his unknown intentions.

"..Hello there.."

The being tilted its head before throwing away the rotten torso from his grip. He reached to her, offering a long bloodied hand.

She flinched at the metallic smell and the blood gathering in thick clumps on the ground.

But, smiling softly, the young girl lets her hand slip into his, feeling the stickiness of the warm blood.

The being's fingers enclosed around her small hand gently, never breaking his unnerving gaze from her features, and pulled her up.

* * *

**End of Introduction**

**(Well, Beauty had met the Beast~ What shall happen next~?)**


	2. Dark Little Secret

**Chapter 1**

The three girls stood in silence, leaning over the crumbled body with their faces twisted in deep dread.

"…W-What did you do…" A girl with long red hair slowly peered at her blonde friend in fear, sweat starting to fall down her face.

"I-I didn't _mean_ it!" The pretty blonde insisted, gesturing at the body. "It wasn't my _fault_, Pam! The bitch was too close! I-I only _shoved_ her! I-It was an accident!"

"Does this _look_ like an accident, Cathy?!"

Wendy, a brunette, said nothing; she only stared down in fear at the gruesome display.

"Momoko…"

The young girl lay motionless on the ground.

Her once bright green eyes were dull as they stared up at terrified girl; blood seeped from her mouth, staining her white teeth with bright crimson. More dripped slowly down her paling face, forming a dark pool around her head. The rock that smashed her skull in was stained bright red, brain matter sliding down in gray clumps. The brightness of the blood trailed down the cold stone and to the slumped body.

The darkness of the blood pooled everywhere and death filled the air as Momoko laid there…dead.

_'T-This went too far…'_ The girl looked at Cathy, fear wide in her eyes. _'Her bullying went too far!'_

Cathy and Pamela were notoriously known as the school's bullies; they'd always go for the new students, abusing them for as long as they liked. So it was no surprise when that they decided to prey on Momoko, who had just moved from Montana.

But…Cathy hated her especially…Wendy noticed that the blonde bullied her more than her regulars, and practically made it her job to destroy Momoko's school life.

Why she held such strong hatred was unclear, but Cathy and Pamela had been bullying her every day since she transferred there.

Today they dragged the poor girl here for a 'punishment game', like all their other victims. But this time…they went too far.

_'And I stood back and watched…'_

Wendy bit her lip, tears threatening to spill; she was truly _**pathetic**_.

Every day, she was forced to come and watch them beat on every prey they had. It just wasn't in her to hurt another….but she was also too spineless to stop her sister.

Cathy was…_ruthless_; anyone she deemed weak, she would pick on…_including_ her. And Wendy was…too scared to have that wrath turned on her…

But still...that still didn't excuse what happened…what they had _**done** _to Momoko.

For God's sake, the poor girl **_looked_ **at her for help, and she just stood back like an idiot.

"Well, now what?!" Pamela cried. "She's dead! W-We killed her!"

"Calm down, Pam…" Cathy commanded, biting her lip. This wasn't supposed to happen; they were just having fun.

_'FUCK! Even in death, that little bitch still manages to cause me trouble!'_

"_**How** _can I calm down?!" Pamela seethes in anger. Then she stomped around, her face in her hands. "She had friends who _cared_, Cathy! For god's sake, she had a family…"

Eyes widen, she turns to the two sisters.

"Oh god…Th-they're gonna find out. They'll realize she's missing, a-and they'll find the body." Pamela falls to her knees, tears threaten to burst forth. "Oh god, we're so _screwed_!"

"…Not…unless we say nothing…"

The two girls look at the blonde girl, horror edged in their faces.

"C-Cathy…" Wendy whimpered. "Y-You're not thinking of keeping this secret…are you?"

Scoffing, Cathy insists: "So what, you want to go to the police? And tell them what: that we killed her? Wendy, be real!" She gestures to the three of them. "Our futures are at stake here! If people find we're responsible, _**ALL**_ of us are going to go down! And I _won't_ do it. Not for that little** bitch**."

"C-Cathy…" Wendy couldn't believe it; s-she knew Cathy was mean, she never knew her sister could be so _cruel..._

"…Y-You're right…" Wendy whipped towards Pamela, astounded that she was agreeing. "I-If this goes on my record, I-I could never go to Harvard…"

Cathy grins arrogantly, patting her friend's back: "That's the spirit!"

"WHAT'S **_WRONG_** WITH YOU?!" Wendy expressed in outrage.

"Can't you see what we've done?! She was a human being! S-She didn't _deserve_ what we did to her! She didn't deserve to _die_! Her life is **more** important! We killed her and we _**need**_ to face this!"

Cathy sneers at her sister, walking to her.

Jabbing at her chest, she acquires roughly: "And what will _you_ do?"

She narrowed her blue eyes, disdain in her voice. "Stop acting like a saint, Wendy….Everyone _knows_ that you sat back and did nothing. What makes you _**think** _they'd understand?"

Wendy gritted her teeth in frustration, but didn't back down.

"This is **wrong**."

"I don't **care**." Cathy flipped her long hair casually. "She was an obstacle anyway. Good riddance if you ask me." Then she turns to Pamela: "So let's keep this to _ourselves_." She glares at Wendy, gritting her teeth: "_**Ok**_?"

"Sure" Pamela said too eagerly. Wendy glared at her sister.

No...She wasn't her sister anymore...Wendy couldn't believe she was related to such a monster.

_'She's…the bitch that shares mom and dad with me...'_

She straightens up and looks Cathy grimly in the eyes. "This will come back to haunt you, Cathy. You'll pay for this; we'll all pay.

Snorting, Cathy rolls her eyes. "Oh sure! Who is gonna _hurt_ us? Her 'Guardian Angel'?"

* * *

But...unknown to the three girls...a figure stood in the far back, having seen all that has conspired.

They stayed silent, just observing the girls darkly.

Then, as swift as they came, they vanished into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Judgement from the Public's Eye

**Chapter 2**

To say the next day was a mess was an understatement.

When news of Momoko's death reached surface, it was the talk of the school.

Considering they all lived in Hawley, big news traveled fast; the reaction was major, considering the murders that had been happening, and everyone was voicing their opinions on what happened.

When the news reported the death that morning, Wendy had to look away so she couldn't see Momoko's mother wailing so sadly. The way she sobbed about her little girl was so heart-breaking, and it just made Wendy feel even worse.

But Cathy...Cathy was so heartless...she merely rolled her eyes at the despair and walked out the house as if nothing happened yesterday. It...it just made Wendy feel sick to her stomach.

But again...she was too pathetic...she couldn't even say what happened..

All because she feared her sister too much.

* * *

Wendy sat back in her desk, sighing as she put her book down.

Hearing the soft sobbing from the front, the young brunette peered from her book, watching Momoko's best friend, Alexandra, from afar.

Alexandra, a darker redhead, was sitting down and crying, rage consuming her body; other girls around her were trying so hard to comfort her.

"How could this happen…?" She asked, glaring down at her desk. "How could Momoko die like that?"

"They just found her this morning, Abby." A blonde girl said softly, patting her back gently. "There still aren't any leads."

But _WHY_?!" Alexandra stood up, tears spilling down her face.

"Momoko **_never_** did anyone wrong! What could anyone have against _her_?!"

"They said it made be connected to the recent murders happening around town..." A boy stated in a hushed tone.

"But if you ask me, I bet Cathy and her little group did something" He scoffed in disdain. "Those bitches just _LOVE_ to give all the new kids hell. But they really hated Momoko for some reason..."

Alexandra narrowed her eyes; she hated Reba to her very _bone_. The little blonde bitch was the main **_reason_** Momoko was miserable at school. It didn't matter **HOW** many times she'd pound that little snide face in...

She would always come back to prey on her friend...

_'If I fucking see that little bitch again...I swear...'_

"Yeah." The same girl agreed: "If _anyone's_ responsible, I bet _**they**_ had something to do with it. They're always bothering someone..."

Another girl sneered, having the same deep hate for the girls. "It wouldn't surprise me...personally, I think some prison time would do them some good..."

She glances over at Josie blankly. "Hey…there's her sister right now."

The group turns to eye her unnervingly; Wendy flinches and slowly sinks into her seat, trying to hide behind her book...

She knew they hated her just as much. She knew they held her responsible as well.

_'It's no surprise…everyone knows Cathy's my sister…'_

"Hi Wendy!"

Wendy sat up as her friends Georgia and Sally walked in front of her. She silently thanked them for blocking out the hateful glares she got from the others.

"H-Hi guys."

"Did you hear about Momoko?" Sally asked solemnly. Shaking her head, she sighs: "It's so horrible. She was such a great girl too."

"Yeah." Georgia replied, toying with her sandy brown hair. "I was in cooking class with her too... She would make the cutest little cupcakes."

Looking at Wendy, she frowned her eyebrows in despair. "Why could they leave her like that? The police said someone could've gotten her to the hospital... How could they do such a thing… the _monsters_."

Wendy flinched suddenly at the word "monsters". But she wouldn't justify herself:

_'We killed Momoko…we deserve this guilt…'_

Sally sits on the desk, snorting. "Hmph! I guess Cathy and Pamela feel like assholes. They were the main ones to cause that girl trouble."

The light ebony girl glanced at Wendy softly, looking a little smug. "This should teach them a lesson, no?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess…"

"Alright everyone."

A teacher walks in and settles at her desk. "Today we will begin a new chapter in English. But before that, let us give a silent pray: for Momoko."

The woman puts on a melancholy face, everyone following sooth.

"Now...many of you have heard about the recent murders these pass months, some of you might speculate that there are connections..." She paused softly, giving a brief sigh.

"Whatever may be the case, we should try to be more supporting and concerning towards Momoko...A young girl who was so innocent, but was killed unjustified. May our hearts be with her family and their grief. And let's hope…she's in a better place."

The students bowed their heads in silence, tension filling the air.

Wendy looked down to her lap, her eyes wide in fear. The guilt was eaten away at her; doing nothing was as bad as doing something…and saying nothing was even worse…

She closed her eyes softly, remembering how much Momoko would cry during the beatings...and how she would want Wendy to help her...

She remembered those big green eyes staring at her, pleading for her to do something...

But...she never did...

_'How could I do this to her… ?'_

She opened her eyes softly, then glanced up only a second before ducking back down:

Alexandra was glaring her way.

Her brown eyes were narrowed and her lips in a thin line.

She glared at Wendy with hatred.

Deep hatred for her and her sister for what they did.

_'Don't worry, Alex…'_ Wendy thought grimly. _'We'll get ours…soon'_

* * *

The rest of the day was hell; the poor girl couldn't turn a corner without anyone glancing her way suspiciously.

She really wanted to cry out and say that it wasn't her fault; that it was all her sister's. But…

_'It wouldn't make a difference…No one would believe me.'_

Sitting down outside, Wendy opened her lunch and ate miserably. Even now, people were glancing her way, whispering in hushed tones and giving her the stink eye.

How could this day get any worse?

"No way…check this out!"

A boy held out his I-PAD while a few others gathered around him. They read aloud from a recent news article, their interest peaked and captured.

_**"Slenderman Strikes Again!"**_

_'Slenderman?'_

Wendy looked their way, a little intrigued; she had heard of him.

He was that internet phenomenon that's been popping up the past years.

But _NOW_, he was in news reports and Internet's blogs. After the recent murders with his trademark symbol, many people are thinking someone's copying his murderous streak.

Some even think it's the Slenderman _**HIMSELF**_ doing the killings.

_'But what now?'_

"It says that he claimed three more lives; this time girls from History class."

"Damn, who were they?"

"Let's see…" He scrolls down the screen and sees the pictures. "Woah! they're Donna, Janey and Heather."

Wendy flinched suddenly; they were in her class.

But about 3 weeks earlier, they had disappeared.

_'H-he got to them?' _Wendy turned away and continued on with her lunch. The guy was targeting people at their school; anyone would become a target.

Even her.

_'Though I guess it wouldn't be so bad…'_

"Wendy!" The loud voice of her hyper friend startled her greatly. But Wendy smiled softly as Georgia ran to her and plopped by her side happily.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Ah! I-I'm just relaxing…the whole Momoko case has taken a toll on me."

"I can figure…" Sally replied, settling down near them. "After all, you are Cathy's sister. So of course, people are eyeballing you badly too."

Patting Wendy's back softly, Sally gives her a soft smile. "But you shouldn't get so upset about it. If anything, they blame Cathy and Pamela more than you."

The small brunette flashes her a weak smile, but even so, she couldn't stop the guilt slowly consuming her.

"Can we stop talking about the case?" Georgia asked, trying to brighten the mood. "This won't help Wendy or Momoko. We're dishonoring her memory and it'll only make Wendy here feel worse. L-Let's talk about something else."

_'Thank you Georgia'_ Wendy thought gratefully.

"Let's talk about today's news: The SlenderMan!"

_'Spoke too soon.'_

"Oh…Yeah" Sally snorts, toying with her blue hair. "I heard he got to those girls in History." She counted softly on her fingers, looking to her friends.

"This is, what, the seventh case linked to him? Though they say he's done more murders."

"Yeah…first, their deaths, then Momoko…?"

Georgia bites her lip: "Y-You don't think that h-he did this…to Momoko? I-I mean…that's where her body was. The story is that he lurk in these woods. He has the whole place under his thumb; he's always watching when you enter them…"

Sally bonks the ivory girl over the head while Wendy freezes.

"Georgia!" The bluenette yells accusingly. "Don't say such things. Alright, there's no _Slenderman_. It's probably some crazy nut running around. And I doubt it has something to do with Momoko; her…her wounds weren't like _theirs_."

She points a thin finger at her scolding like a stern mother to a troublesome child: "So don't bring it up again, ok?"

"I'm sorry…"

Wendy said nothing; she was too busy thinking about the situation.

Georgia said he lurked in the woods near the school.

The woods were…Momoko died.

Looking over towards the dark woods, noticing how deep and menacing they were beginning to become. Then, a sudden chill deepen through her body; followed by it, a sharp pain erupted in her mind.

She winced softly, but ignored it, staring into the darkness spreading throughout the woods.

_'If she's right….then he saw us.' _Wendy thought frightened. _'He saw what we did.'_

Why she was scared of this, she had no idea; a murderer risking his identity to bring justice?

Where did that come from?

But then again…Wendy didn't know _what_ he was capable of.

Another pain erupted in her mind, making her wince and jump softly.

Sally looked to her friend in slight concern, patting her back. "Are you ok, darling?"

"Y-Yeah.." Wendy replied softly. "J-Just a little tired..."

But she wasn't tired...she was afraid. She was afraid of the dangers that lurked nearby...

Glancing back again, she gulps softly, something dark churning up inside her.

He was out there…and she felt he would appear sooner or later.

_'We're in deep trouble…'_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. The Crowd Has Spoken

**Chapter 3**

It was strange...

The moment she came to school, Cathy felt a certain uneasiness overcome her body, something rather rare for her.

It was an anxious that she never felt before; it came low at first, with each step she made. By the time she was outside the school's gate, the feeling pierced along her veins and made her quiver lightly in her shoes. Of course, she kept her wits about herself and continued on with her day.

She wasn't weak and feeble, unlike her _pathetic_ little sister Wendy.

She'd continue to try and ignore the feeling, which tried relentlessly to gnaw at her brain and make her break.

It was that creepy feeling you felt when someone dangerous was **_watching_ **you.

But...that was silly...who the hell would want to hurt _HER_?

Nevertheless, the feeling never went away. And it irked her so _**MUCH** _that it carried heavy doses of migraines. Honestly, it was like a tag-team on her senses; the more she felt uncomfortable, the more the pain would increase.

But, to a person like Cathy, it was more irritating than frighten.

Of course, such ignorance would soon become her downfall.

* * *

Cathy walked to Algebra, her mind once again in the clouds as usual.

In all honesty, she forgot all about killing Momoko; her ruthless and arrogant nature blocked out any remorse she felt, **IF** she felt any.

She was too busy thinking about her role as the cheer-leading captain, about how she would torment her future victims..

But most importantly...she thought about how cute the football team looked today.

Walking along the hallways, the blonde got the usual hateful glares; but, they never bothered her. If _anything,_ they made her feel smug.

_'They're all just jealous'_ She mused to herself, flipping her hair haughtily. _'They're angry they can't be as fabulous as moi~.'_

But, walking towards her locker, she felt that sudden chill again.

It wasn't a slight breeze from an open window.

No...this was a chill that struck through her bone.

It was malicious, sharp, and a bit painful.

She grunted at the feeling, thinking it's merely another headache. The blonde cursed lightly, hoping that the stupid headache wouldn't get in the way at cheer-leading practice.

As she gathered her books, a few girls walked her way, whispering in hushed tones about Momoko's murder.

The moment they saw her, however, they immediately went out their way to talk louder.

"I heard that someone had it out for Momoko." The short brunette told her friend, her purple eyes darting towards Cathy.

"Hmm...I wonder _who_.." The other girl asked, her tone indicating her idea. "Whoever it was...they were probably just jealous of her~~"

Cathy glared at the two, slamming her locker and stomping away in a huff.

Fucking bitches...who the _**fuck**_ did they think they were?!

**_HER_**? Jealous of that little _pest_?! It was almost _laughable_.

The pain in her head grew a little more, gnawing at her skull harshly. Cathy massaged her forehead as she walked to her class.

* * *

When she entered the room, everyone stopped talking and looked her way; even the teacher, who was busy writing on the board, gave her a sharp, quick glance.

Of course, being conceited, she just assumes it was out of respect; Cathy was...rather oblivious to her status in her school, considering she was the cheer-leading captain.

_'Well what can I say? I am popular~'_

She walked towards her desk, shooting a haughty smile over the seated students, who in turn either ignored her or glared back at her.

However, when she came to her seat, her arrogant smile disappeared and formed an ugly scowl.

On her desk, there was deep, harsh writing: the hatred in every word spilled out with such force that it made her want to wince. But it also fueled the anger in her heart.

**"BITCH..."**

**"You're Disgusting..."**

**"MURDERER"**

**"You're the worst..."**

**"Monster.."**

**"MURDERER..."**

The word "MURDERER" really got to her; sure the little bitch died, but it was a fucking accident.

Seething with a snarl, Cathy turned around and roared demanding.

"Who did this?!" She pointed at her desk. "What?! Do you think it's _funny_?!"

Everyone stayed silent until one girl stood up, returning Cathy's sneer.

"Oh shut _up_, Cathy." The long haired brunette said. "This is just what you deserve! After the way you picked on so many, _especially_ Momoko, we're all certain _you_ did something to her."

Another girl turns her way, glaring darkly: "Yeah, Cathy. You're just some miserable girl who hates anyone that doesn't bend for _your_ needs~"

Red in the face, Cathy tried to regain her confidence; flipping her hair softly, she huffed smugly. "Oh please~ That girl was a loser anyway~"

"At least she was no **bitch**." A boy jeered. "That so-called loser didn't do _anything_ to you. But yet, like so many, you decided to pick on her."

He sneered darkly at her, something she wasn't use to seeing thrown back at her. "So what happened, Cathy? Did one of your little jokes go too far? Or did she retaliate against your abuse?"

The first girl made a disgusted face and eyed Cathy like she was scum beneath her shoe. "You think you're so hot; you think everyone around you likes you?"

"Well, they _do_~" Cathy retorted sharply. "I _AM_ the Cheer-leading Captain~''

Students snickered in their seats, which only made her feel angrier.

The brunette girl had the gall to laugh in her face. "_**So**_~? That means nothing, darling. Just because you're a little pretty and can do flips doesn't mean you're popular. Nobody here _likes_ you, Cathy...not with the way you treat people, you bitch."

Glaring her way, the brunette points:

"You did _**something**_ to her, Cathy. You bullied her; you lead her to be killed…You did this, you **_monster_**!"

All of the other students began to join in, jeering and screaming her way.

"You should pay for what you did!"

"We don't need scum like you around!"

"I hope they give you the chair, murderer!"

"Yeah! You're a murderer!"

"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER! **MURDERER! MURDERER!"**

Cathy had a face full of rage; these…these idiots were turning on her! They were all abandoning her, for...for that _freak!_

Huffing angrily, she ran out the room and stormed down the hall.

* * *

The chants followed her outside, everyone around her seeming to join in.

_'How is this possible?!'_ She screamed in her head. _'They're supposed to worship the ground I walk! They're supposed to like me! They're supposed to **LOVE** me! Not that freak!'_

She felt that feeling again, and the sharp pain pierced her head. Cathy growled in pain, gripping her forehead.

Between the chanting mob and the pain, the blonde girl was beginning to lose her wits about her.

_'Keep it together, idiot! D-Don't let them break you in!'_

But the chanting only grew louder. Looking into the crowd, Cathy began to see the sincere hatred in their eyes. Pure darkness deepen in the eyes on every face, making them all look possessed and demonic to her.

Everyone seem to be out to get her, out for her **_blood_**.

It wasn't just about Momoko anymore...she had brought it all on herself with the bullying, the abuse, and the hate...

That didn't stop her from hating the poor girl any less...

_'That fucking bitch...'_ She seethed in her mind, the pain growing more and more. _'This is all HER fault!'_

The chanting kept going, every voice melting into one...

It felt like...someone was calling in her mind...

Taunting her..._laughing_ at her misery...

That laughter grew sadistic...grew louder with each chant erupted from the crowd.

It was enough to make her go insane...it made her feel vulnerable...

_'Fucking stop...STOP!'_

_**'...POoR cHIld~~'**_

That one voice made her stop. She felt the sweat run along her face as a coldness fell along her body.

Looking up, she saw a glimpse of a being within the crowds, standing tall..

Peering at her with such hatred...more hatred than the others could ever muster...

Those looks...**_HIS_** look...

For the first time in a long time...she was scared...

Cathy wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone; looking back unnerved, Cathy came face to face with Alexandra.

The ebony redhead glared at the blonde deadly, standing firm with tight fists...but said nothing.

The blonde sneered at the girl; like _HELL_ she would let this**_ bitch_** of _ALL_ people see her break down.

Tsking agitated, seeing herself completely surrounded, Cathy whipped her body around to fully face her. Her voice was wavering, the fear still lingering there, but she stood as tall as she could.

_"Well_?! What are _**you**_ looking at, you big stupid whor—"

Cathy barely finished her sentence before Alexandra none too nicely punched her hard in her eye, erupting the cheering of those around her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**(Well, Cathy has finally got a glimpse of the Slenderman...but was what she saw really him? And was everyone REALLY after her..? Or just a figment of her imagination~~?)**


	5. Breaking Down Slowly

**Chapter 4**

Wendy calmly walked to her French class, feeling a little bit better as compared to earlier.

The time she spent with her friends really helped her; she was thankful to know they haven't abandoned her yet.

Though, that didn't clear the guilt she felt. Even when they comforted her, Wendy still saw Momoko pleading for her to help, whist she just stood there. The guilt was heavy in her heart, for she knew what she did was just as bad as Cathy and Pamela hurting her.

And she hoped, really hoped, that her friends wouldn't know how truly weak she was.

Wendy couldn't bare for them to see her as Cathy; it would break her apart even more.

Walking slowly, the brunette pondered on another problem that floated in her head.

Everyone was beginning to speculate that the 'SlenderMan' was on loose.

Of course, Wendy was never one to believe such nonsense; but, it did catch her attention for a bit.

The murders that happened recently were no coincidence; _someone_ was in the woods, targeting and killing people...

And whoever it was...he could possibly have _**seen**_ them…kill Momoko.

The young girl winced as a headache invaded her senses. It had been off and on for the pass hours, but it was really getting to her.

Between Momoko and this Slenderman business, Wendy was sure that the headache was a cause of stress. Unfortunately, she forgot her pills in her locker.

_'But that's another thing I have to worry about.'_

* * *

She slips into the room, still nervous under the few eyes that linger her way. Though, she did smile when she spotted Sally and Georgia.

Their pleasant waves and soft smiles really made her push through the suspicion circling around her.

"H-hi guys." She sits between them and relaxes; opening her book, she turned to where she left off and read softly.

Wendy was so at ease with her friends at her side...

As long as **_they_** were there, and as long as they_** cared** _for her, Wendy could relax in comfort.

**_Nothing_** could harm her…

"Hello Alexandra"

Wendy gripped her book and jerked up to see a stoic Alexandra; she had forgotten she was in her class.

The redhead only glanced her way briefly before shooting a smile towards a group of girls.

The dejected brunette sunk into her seat, her good mood crushed. Trying to ignore her, she ducks her head in her French book again. But that didn't block the conversation she heard.

Of course, it had to be about her stupid sister.

"I heard you punched Cathy in the face today." A whole group of girls giggled amusingly; Wendy, despite herself, sneaked a laugh under her breath at the image.

It served her sister right, considering how horrible she was to most of the school's population.

"Why, _yes_~ As a matter of fact, I _did_~" Alexandra snickers and causally flips a page in her book. "I was walking to class when the blonde idiot was stumbling around the hallways."

She huffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "God, you should've _seen_ her! Yelling to**_ no_** one in general and just looking...**_strange_**. Like she was in some sort of freaky trance. But the moment she saw_ me_, she had the_** gall**_ to try and _insult_ moi."

The girls giggled lightly, the redhead shrugging lightly as she pulled hair behind her ear. "So I taught her a lesson; just seeing her pissed me off."

Pausing briefly, she sunk into her chair, sighing heavily. "I...I just wished I'd done it on a daily basis."

The other girls got the implication and leaned in for her support.

"It's extremely horrible how those witches treated everyone, especially your friend. What do you think should happen to them?"

Alexandra grew quiet and looked behind her. Wendy felt eyes burn into her forehead and sweat slipped down her face.

"They should _burn_ in hell."

Wendy flinched softly at her anger, making her friends look over. Georgia jumped softly, seeing Alexandra glaring their way…directly at Wendy.

"I-Is something wrong, Alex?" She asked slowly.

The redhead slowly got up and walked to the brunette. Towering her, the older girl cries furiously, her fists shaking.

"If they had just left her _alone_….if they had just _**stopped**_! Sh-She wouldn't have ended up like this…"

She eyes Wendy evilly, lifting her lip up into an ugly sneer. "I-It's all your **_FAULT_**!"

Sally gets up to defend her friend: "Now wait, Alex. Just because Wendy's her sister, doesn't mean she's responsible for what Cathy did!"

It was her turn to make a sneer, jabbing at Alexandra's chest. "We all know Cathy is a bitch! Pamela as well, but _Wendy_?! Wendy is a sweetheart! She doesn't _**act**_ like her sister at all!"

Wendy tried looking away, feeling horrible. Her friends...they didn't know how horrible she was...

They shouldn't be defending her...

"Oh _**no**_?!" Alexandra narrows her eyes, and jams a finger to the young girl.

"She _never_ stopped her sister! She _never_ fought for Momoko like _I_ have! Every time I saved her from those bitches, she's _always_ there!"

Wendy looks down; tears threaten to fall down her face.

_'Stop it! I already feel guilty! Don't make it even harder!'_

Alexandra gets in her face and looks her in the eye. "Don't cry now; you _know_ it's true. They bullied her, made her life a living hell…and you sat there and _**watched**_. You're so scared of your fucking sister that you rather sit back and let someone else suffer..."

Any students that were talking grew silent as the argument grew heated; some even began to eye the brunette. Wendy started to sweat as people around her started to pass judgement on her.

_'Th-they're gonna find out…they'll find out…'_

"Wendy…that's...that's not **_true_**…is it?" Georgia was looking at her, shocked at the accusation. "Y-You would _never_ do that, right?"

"I-I—" Wendy looked around, people whispering in the ears.

_'T-They're blaming me….I'm taking the fall for all of this…'_

"Wendy." She looked up, seeing her own friends gaze blankly at her.

Begin to judge her...begin to turn on her...

Begin...to abandon her...

The young girl stands up, close to tears. "I-I need to go!"

In a rush, the girl leaves, despite her friends' protests.

* * *

She ran down the hall, gasping in exhaustion. Sweat slipped along her cheeks, her eyes wide in panic.

Everyone was turning on her...everyone saw her like they saw Cathy...

They see her like...like...

_**"...A MOnSTeR~~?"**_

A voice lingered in her mind, making her jump up; Wendy looked around, seeing no one near her.

She was alone in the hallway, save for a few stragglers...

Alone...She was _alone_...

Tears finally let loose, leaking down her cheeks as she realized her down fall.

The voice...whatever it was...it was right...

Everyone saw her as another Cathy...a _**monster**_...

She could still feel the heated stares...

She could feel Alexandra deep hatred for her...

The disappointment in her friends' eyes...

The hurt...and terror in Momoko's...

Hiccuping, Wendy ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sat on the toilet, sobbing in despair: not because she felt cornered, but because of _**guilt**_.

Everything was falling apart around her...If only she had stood against her sister. If only she had welcomed Momoko in with her friends…

_'She wouldn't be dead right now…'_

Wendy cried miserably, the guilt making her stomach turn inside out...

She may have not killed her, but she led her to her death.

And that she could **never** forgive.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**(Well, Wendy is breaking down from the guilt she feels. But will it be enough to make her spill the beans on Momoko's murder?)**


	6. Denial and Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

**_"HuMaN..."_**

The blonde looked around, only to see nothing but darkness miles upon miles.

Cathy felt a coldness pierce her veins, the pain in her head growing more powerful.

"Who the **hell** are you?! Show yourself!"

A low chuckle erupted in the darkness before it grew louder and deeper. Demonic laughter surrounded the young blonde, encircling her in an aura of pure evil.

**_"YoU'Re sOUl is MiNE, cHIlD..."_**

She felt the coldness again, this time behind her back. It..It was as if someone menacing was _towering_ over her, reeling in the way she squirmed.

Cathy turned sharply, but no one stood behind her; all she saw was pitch black.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" She retorted, slight doubt in her voice.

_**"Oh NO~~? YoU sHOUlD bE~~"**_

The arrogant chuckling made her see red. How _**dare** _they make a fool of_ her_.

"You asshole!" She screamed at nothing, tightening her fists. "Where am I?!"

Nothing...Absolute silence.

Huffing, Cathy yelled again.

"I _**ASKED**_ you a question! Where _am_ I?!"

Her body rigged at the voice whispered right in her ear.

_**"...iN YouR mINd~~~"**_

Her eyes flew open, and Cathy gasped loudly, grabbing at her chest.

That fucking nightmare...just who the hell was _that_...?

Looking around even more, the blonde girl found herself in the school's infirmary.

"W-What...?"

"Oh...you're awake."

An older woman seated at a desk handed her an ice bag, smiling a little forced.

"You had a little fallen out with a student. Alexandra Fordson gave you quite a shiner."

Cathy took the bag and placed it to her swollen eye, remembering the event. That tomboy punched her square in the eye, right after everyone around her seem to be out for her blood.

"Ah" The nurse gave her a glass of water, a look of concern on her face. "Several students also told me you were looking a bit faint and..._out_ of it..."

"...Out of it, _how_?"

"Well..." Turning to her desk, the kindly nurse took a paper with several notes. "They said you kept standing around in a trance...then you lashed out and yell for no reason . Your Algebra teacher also noted that you ran out the classroom in the middle of the lesson, screaming..."

She gave Cathy a rather...strange look, as if she was looking at a crazy person.

"Dear, have you taken any..._drugs_ of some kind? Anything to make you feel..._strange_..?"

The blonde was in shock..

Nothing of that happened...? _**No**_ one chased her out the classroom...? _**No**_ one chanted for her downfall...?

She had...**_imagined_** all of that...?

"...No..." Cathy said slowly.

The woman sighed, setting her notes down. "Then I suggest taking it easy...Maybe you're experiencing some stress."

"I..I'll be ok..." Cathy replied sharply, getting up angrily and stomping away. "Thanks anyway.."

* * *

The blonde girl walked down the hall irritated and sporting a black eye; everywhere she looked, people sneered and jeered behind her back.

Apparently, they all came to the conclusion that she had something to do with Momoko dying.

The constant bullying from the two girls wasn't exactly _secret_, so everyone just assumed.

Even more so, people were beginning to _laugh_ at her! After that tomboy punched her lights out, word got out that she acted loony in Algebra class. Now people were talking about her mentality, on whether or not she was...**_right_** in the head

Even the girls on her cheer-leading squad turned their backs, questioning her ability to be the captain.

Her status as a 'popular girl' was diminishing…

_'And it's all that little bitch's fault!'_

"C-Cathy…"

The blonde girl glared at the voice, before seeing it was Pamela.

The pretty red-haired girl was shivering and looking around nervously, feeling eyes burning into her body.

"Everyone's staring at us…" She commented in a hushed tone. "Th-They know…"

"Ugh, no they _don't, _Pam." Rolling her eyes, Cathy flipped her hair. "You're just being paranoid, okay? Everyone just _thinks_ we did something."

"B-But we _**DID**_—"

She slapped her hand against Pamela's mouth, looking around before dragging the girl in the bathroom.

* * *

Wendy was wallowing in her self-pity when she heard harsh muttering. Looking through the small crack, she caught a glimpse of her wicked sister and mentally sighed.

Now was _**not**_ the time; she really didn't want to see her, let alone be near the girl after what she did...

Jerking her inside, Cathy slammed Pamela against the wall, looking a little anxious herself.

"What the _hell_ is you're problem?! Do you _**want**_ us to get caught?!"

"S-Sorry…" Pamela stammered. She stroked her hair, a habit she held when scared. "I-I'm just scared is all..."

"Oh my god...what could you be _scared_ of?!"

Pamela looked around in the bathroom, biting her lip.

"I...I think someone's been watching me...o-or maybe _all_ of us..."

Wendy perked up a bit, leaning in to listen closely.

The blonde stopped acted annoyed for a split second, looking at her friend blankly.

"..What...What the hell you mean by **_that_**?!"

Pamela bit her lip harder, darting her eyes around. "W-Well...everywhere I turn...I-I get the feeling someone's _watching_ me...a-as if they_** KNOW**_ what we did..."

She stroked her hair harder, wincing as she pulled a little hair. "A-And then there's the constant headaches coming on...N-not to mention this weird voice..."

Cathy inhaled air, shaking a bit.

So...she wasn't the _only_ one who was feeling cornered...

The only one who was imagining things..or rather..._experiencing_ things...

Wendy watched her sister's reaction, mildly shocked that Cathy was looking so scared for a brief moment. But...if what Pamela said was **_true_**...

And considering the recent murders...

_'Oh god...it can't be...I-It's just a coincidence...m-maybe...?'_

Cathy, on the other hand, knew it wasn't; someone was trying to scare them...Make them pay for hurting the little brat in the first place. But...she wouldn't break down yet! Not because she scared. Breathing slowly, she shot her friend an annoyed look.

"You're talking crazy, Pam..." she said coldly. "It's merely a figment of your imagination...Like I said, _**NO**_ one knows about this."

The red head sighed softly, still shaking a bit. "B-but what _now_? This is serious, Cathy; the news won't just _blow_ over."

"We'll just stay quiet until it does, _duh_~." Cathy replied, heaving impatiently. "God, for a bookworm, you're so **stupid** sometimes."

Pamela nods her head, some type of relief washing over her. "Yeah…But what about Wendy? You know she won't stay silent…"

Wendy kept quiet in the stall; she held her breathe as she waited for her sister's reply.

Cathy makes a face of detest and huffs irritable. "Idiot; as if that little **_loser_ **would say anything. She's too much of a wimp. Plus..." She grins smugly, crossing her arms arrogantly. "_**If** _she tries to tell, we'll just say she did it. I mean…it's two against one. Who are _they_ going to believe?"

The blonde girl giggled malevolently, Pamela following with nervous laughter, before they left the bathroom.

Wendy stayed still for a moment and slowly came out of the stall. She stood there, shaking in disbelief; Cathy...was so...ruthless.

Wendy knew her sister was a horrible person...but..to think the bitch would really sell out her out for her own personal gain!

Bowing her head, the brunette balled up her fists, gritting her teeth; never in her life would Wendy think she'd loathed her sister so much.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Finding Her Confidence

**Chapter 6**

During the rest of the week, Wendy chose to ignore Sally and Georgia; whenever they met gazes, she'd abruptly run away despite their pleads to try and talk with her.

As much as it broke her heart, Wendy couldn't bare to face her friends anymore.

Even with the efforts they made to help her, she knew that, deep down, they were suspicious of her.

She knew that they held doubt of her innocence...that she she had something to do with Momoko's death.

There was nothing they could do now to make her think different; there was no way they could back her up and defend her. No way to comfort her...

Wendy have come to realize just how bad it all was...

People _hated_ her...her friends _doubted_ her...her sister **_betrayed_** her...

The brunette held back any tears that would swell up, feeling more weaker than usual. Though she did have the strength to smile sadly: a very fake, sad, and broken smile.

She..was truly alone in this...

* * *

Wendy sighed softly as she walked to the P.E storage room for the volleyballs.

It was close to the woods, which stood tall and intimidating; honestly, it gave the poor girl chills along her arms.

The more recent stories of the SlenderMan weren't exactly helping, considering he was said to be_ lurking_ in the woods...

And the more Wendy thought about it, the more she felt everything wasn't just a coincidence...

Maybe..it _wasn't_ a murderer in the woods...Maybe...he was the **_real_** deal...

That made Wendy shiver with increasing fear. If he was still out there…

_'He could've seen us…Ma-Maybe...maybe we're next…'_

She gazed out into the woods, seeing that it wasn't completely dark but instead covered in a piercing gray mist. Everything seem so dead in there, setting a rather melancholic scene.

The goosebumps on her arms only grew worse, so Wendy opened the door quickly and walked in. She grabbed the bag with the volleyballs, and struggled to pull it with a soft grunt.

If the girls were here, it would've been a quick job…

Her friends...

Wendy chuckles hopelessly, looking down to her shoes with a pained smile...

_'But...they probably hate me now'_ She thought depressed, sinking deeper into her self-pity.

Sighing heavily, the young girl began to tug again, hoping to just drag the bag out.

Walking closer to the door, that was when the girl realized there were no noises echoing from the woods; it was disturbingly silent.

Dead as a doorknob.

The thick silence was a little unnerving, to say the least, and it made the brunette pull again harder.

She breathed slowly, trying to contain her panic, until she heard a soft voice.

_**"HoW LonG wILL yOu sTAy SiLENt 'TIL YoU Go inSaNE?"**_

Wendy froze as breath trickled down her neck. She jerked her head back, gasping as the sounds came to life again suddenly.

No one was there...

_'W…Who was that?'_

"H-Hello...?" The young girl whimpered to nothing...

The howling sound of the wind through the bare trees made made her breath hitched.

Biting her lip, she tugs the bag and rushes out, glancing at the woods again. She didn't notice the footsteps creep behind her until a hand slams onto her shoulder.

"KYAAAHH!" The young girl jumped, frightened beyond belief, before she comes face to face with a stern Alexandra.

"A-Alexandra…" She turns away and grabs the bag with both hands. "Wh-What can I do for you?"

"I want to know what happened to Momoko."

Wendy jerks and looks to her feet nervously. "I-I don't understand."

The ebony redhead stares at her grimly, letting her hands rest at her sides. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Your sister **_did_** something…didn't she?

That made Wendy wince mentally; siren began to go off in her mind.

_'She knows…she knows!'_

"I-I don't—"

"Please don't play **dumb**." The older girl looked her up and down like pathetic trash, and it made Wendy shrink back feebly. She wanted to whimper, but she doubt the girl would take pity on her.

"You _know_ she did something. I _saw_ you all drag her into those woods."

The brunette looks up, fright all over her face. "W-what?"

Alexandra snarled, remembering it all as if it were yesterday. "Your damned sister grabbed her and took her in there. Before I could do anything, my mom drove off."

Then the redhead saw the way Wendy looked: regretful and scared. She stopped sneering, narrowing her eyes to seem harmless, before sighing tiredly.

_**"Look**_," Alexandra gritted her teeth, trying not to lash out. "I don't_ blame_ you…much. If anything, I blame your sister and her little friend. Those little **_bitches_** did something and they'll _pay_ for it. All I need from you is clarification..."

She towered a little over Wendy, looking sternly at the young girl. "So I'll ask you once more. What did they do?"

Wendy's blue eyes never left Alexandra's brown eyes.

She could see the devotion the girl held for Momoko...Alexandra truly cared for her, and only wanted to help her. Wendy...couldn't deprive her of that...

This was it; the chance to let go of the guilt. To help Momoko find peace.

"I-We—"

"What are **_you_** doing?"

The girls look to see Cathy and Pamela standing there.

Wendy winced, seeing her sister sneer her way. Scoffing lightly, the blonde turns her anger on Alexandra, frowning deeper while flipping her hair. "Well?" She seethed viciously. "What are you doing with my sister, you _loser_?"

The redhead stands tall, turning to the girls with a smug face creeping onto her features.

"Nothing much, black and blue. Nothing at all."

The blonde gritted her teeth, remembering what Alexandra did to her.

The tall redhead glanced at Wendy again, her feature more brighter than when she came, before she walked away. Alexandra gave Cathy one last arrogant gaze before joining the others on the field.

Angered and frustrated, the blonde immediately rounds on her sister.

"What did you tell her?"

Wendy flinched, but softly replied: "I was _going_ to tell her the truth—"

Cathy slapped her hard across her peachy face, her skin sting against the force.

Wendy cried out softly but whipped back around to her sister, glaring; She wasn't going to put up with this anymore...

She...She had to face her sister and stand up to her.

"We need to do _**something**_. It'll only be a matter of time before we're found out!"

"Shut up, shut up, **_SHUT UP_**!" Cathy screamed in anger. "We will **_NOT_** tell them, Okay?! We will stay _quiet_. This is _**our**_ little secret." She glared at her. "You will _**not**_ ruin my life because you have a change of heart."

She retreated from the girl, leaving Wendy glaring hatefully at her back.

"_Why_?"

The blonde turned to her sister, eyes narrowed.

"Why did you hate Momoko so much? What did she _**ever**_ do to you?"

Cathy glared darkly before she retorted: "I don't _need_ a reason to hate a _**freak**_."

And with that, she strolled away. The brunette watches their retreating forms before crying out in frustration.

* * *

The next day, Wendy was walking towards her cooking when she found herself ripped away from the hallway crowd.

Wendy growled in protest as Cathy dragged her away and into the bathroom. Pamela was already there, biting her nails panicky and practically pulling her hair out in anxiousness.

Wendy jerked from her grip, scowling irritably at her blonde sister.

"What do **_you_** want with me? You've already made it clear you're _against_ me."

"Shut up. We have a problem." Cathy huffed: "...They said they haven't found Momoko's cloak yet."

"So?"

Cathy stares icily at her. "It means we'll be found out! My fucking finger prints are all _over_ that piece of rag! They'll pull us in for _questioning_, Wendy; they're gonna find out about us, and we'll go down."

But Wendy wasn't worried like they were; she merely shrugged. "Then so be it" She replied, making Cathy growl in frustration.

Wendy smiled a little, added softly: "...but then again...they're **_YOUR_** finger prints...you'll mostly be the one to go down, Cathy..."

"You will _**not**_ abandon me, you little—"

"Why? Because I'm your _sister_?" Wendy snapped. "The last time **_I_** checked, you wanted _**me**_ to take the fucking heat!"

The blonde's eyes widen, shock overwhelming her features. It never occurred to her that her meek little sister would find out about her intentions.

Wendy sneered, tightening her fists. "I was in that bathroom the _whole_ time! And like an_** idiot**_, you said all I needed to know." Huffing, the smaller girl looked to her sister, hatred burning deep in her heart.

"Well, fuck you too, Cathy. I will not lie anymore just because _you_ don't want to go to prison."

"S-Shut up, Wendy!" Pamela whimpers. "If you tell, _I'll_ be in trouble! "They'll never accept me at Harvard with a _**murder**_ under my belt! My life will be _ruined_!"

"Then I guess you shouldn't have been friends with **her**."

Cathy grips her sister's arm and stared at Wendy with death.

"Wendy" She gritted through her teeth. "If you tell _anyone_…I _**will**_ hurt you."

Wendy wanted to wince in pain, the grip being so strong and vice. But she...couldn't be afraid of this **_monster_ **anymore..

Instead of whimpering, she sneered darkly, surprising her sister. "What can _you_ do?"

The older girl's mouth hung open for a moment, never seeing her sister like this. Cathy then tightens the grip and frowns deeply at the retort. "Momoko wasn't afraid of me for no reason. You tell, and I will make you _regret_ it."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Believe me, it **is**." Cathy lets go and looks at her in disdain. "So you _**will**_ help us find it. And when we do, you _**will**_ help us bury it."

Wendy rubbed her arm, never breaking her heated glare. "You can't tell me what do to anymore, Cathy!"

"Oh no~?" The blonde shook her heat, chuckling haughtily. "Just who do you think you are, Wendy? Okay, I _**own** _you. You are my **peasant**. Just like Momoko." The blonde makes a smug face.

"I mean, why do you even bother _care_ now? She was a** freak**; an outcast, no matter what everyone else says. She never belonged anyway~"

Then she leaned into her sister's face, grinning like an evil little witch. "Me pushing her into that boulder…it was a mercy kill."

The blonde felt the wind knock out of her as Wendy slaps her hard, leaving a deep red welding.

Wendy breathed in slowly with fueled anger, staring at the abomination she was related to.

"Go to hell."

And she walked out, leaving her shocked sister and friend behind.

* * *

She walked towards her class, angered beyond belief. But that anger soon turned to fear as that voice appeared again, piercing her mind viciously.

_**"CHiLD…"**_

She flinched sharply, feeling an icy coldness seep into her body in seconds. It rang deep and taunting in her mind, a warning for the horror that would occur soon.

Looking out a window, Wendy noticed that the woods had become darker…

The bare trees stood tall, their dead-like nature standing out in the blackness of the forest. Even with their sturdy built, their bark seem to bend into faces...

Wicked, distorted faces...

They were **_waving_** towards her, **_jeering_** at her. They knew…_**he**_ knew.

**The SlenderMan.**

_**"YoU Will paY sOoN…"**_

Wendy staggered away and rushed from the windows…away from the witness to her overwhelming guilt.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**(And Wendy finally brakes from her sister~ But what will happen to the girls next? Stick around to find out)**


	8. In the Dead of Night

**Chapter 7**

Cathy never came home that evening.

It was around 5-ish when she had told their parents she'd be staying with Pamela and studying.

But Wendy knew better than that; they wouldn't be doing any _studying_ of any kind...

No...Those two were going to _destroy_ the evidence.

Cathy and Pamela wanted this all to blow over; they would do whatever it took to avoid their well-deserved punishment.

And as she sat there, they would possibly end up getting away with murder.

"..." Wendy looked out the window, out towards the deep woods; it all seem to keep disappearing into a deafening darkness.

As dark at the deed they committed against poor Momoko...

She couldn't. Wendy just couldn't let them do this. Not after what they did to Momoko. Not after she stood there like a **coward** and let her die...

Momoko was innocent; she _deserved_ her justice.

Getting up, very a powerful surge of determination, Wendy threw on some clothes and snuck down the stairs; she made sure to keep quiet so as not to awake their parents.

Unlocking the door, the short-haired brunette rushes out, disappearing into the woods to stop her sister...

She just hoped she wasn't too late...

* * *

"Did you find it?" Cathy yelled out, using her cellphone as a light in the piercing darkness.

"N-No…" Pamela looked around anxiously, biting her lip nervously. When she continued to find nothing, the redhead shined her flashlight at her friend.

"T-This is bad, Cathy" She croaked, her voice laced with fright. "I can't find it _anywhere_..." Her dark brown eyes widen as she began to feel apprehensive.

"W-What if they _came_? What if the _**police**_ found the cloak?! They're gonna find out! We're gonna go to **_prison_**!"

"Would you shut _**up**_!?" the blonde yanks the flashlight away from Pamela and turns away agitated. "Worrying is _not_ going to help us! We'll keep looking! I'll stay out here all night if I fucking have to!"

_'No...I **won't** go down...'_ She thought with extreme loathing. _'I won't go down for that little bitch! **Never**!'_

Cathy runs around, looking for that boulder she bashed Momoko's head into. Sure enough, Pamela's flashlight shined against the bright crimson that staled along the cold stone.

She grinned in satisfaction, coming closer with relief; but, as she panned the light down the bloodied boulder to Momoko's body, horror etched on her face.

"D-Did you find it?" Pamela came to her side, then shrieked terrified as she saw Momoko's dead body...

Cathy's eyes stared down nervously, astounded that she was still there...

_'I-I thought they found her body...w-who brought it **back**...?'_

The redhead was shaking in terror, staring at Momoko while whimpering.

The young girl was beginning to **rot**...

Momoko's body had turned a sicken shade of green, skin peeling off like cheap masking tape; the blonde twitched her eye in disgust as a maggot slipped its way from the girl's rotten cheek and back...Her black hair was beginning to lose its shine, becoming just as dead as the rest of her as blood and decayed gore stuck to mangy, tangled strands. The blood around her had turned darker, seeping into the forest floor and making a disgusting patch of tissue and brain matter. The smell of _death_ suffocated the air, attracting several flies around the slumped putrid body...

But what unnerved them the most...was her face.

Blood had dried along her once pretty face and slid into her mouth, which laid opened in dull shock. Momoko's big green eyes still looked up at them...

_**Tormenting**_ them...

Pamela couldn't take the sight anymore and turned away, bile rising in her throat.

As she was off to the side spilling her guts, Cathy stared at the body in terror...Not because of Momoke's pitiful state...but because the cloak not _there_. It was neither on her body nor lying around...

It was **gone**.

_**Someone**_ took it.

Cathy darted around, her blue eyes widen in desperation. _'Who did it?! Who fucking took it?!'_

Someone was playing games with her; bringing Momoko's body here was some sick way of toying with her mind.

They wanted her to squirm...to break down and fucking make her go insane.

But she wasn't about to have that happen. Whoever the sick fucking bastard was...when she got her hands on them, she'd-

"Looking for _this_~?"

The older girl looks up in anger, shocked to see her sister…holding the bloodied and dirtied cloak.

_"Y-You_…"

Pamela looked up from her sickness, shocked to see Wendy there as well. The blonde stepped a little closer, reaching out shakily and smiling very forced and weakly. "

Give it to me."

When she came here, Wendy was unnerved that someone brought Momoko's body back here. she assumed that it was away to break her in...Of course she was already broken in; even so, it made her more determined to make Cathy pay for her ruthless ways.

It was Wendy's turn to watch her sister squirm; she smirks softly as she waved the cloak around.

"Oh, _this_~?" She asked coyly, letting the cloak flow in the warm wind. "I'm sorry, do you _want_ it?"

Cathy sneers and stomps to her; as she reaches for the cloak, Wendy playfully yanks away, her little smirk never going away.

"**Wendy**." Cathy chuckles nervously, her hand slowly closing into a fist. "_Give_ me the cloak."

"No." The blonde twitches and grabs at her sister, who moves away effortlessly.

Pamela tried reasoning with her, her frail body shaking. "Wendy…Please don't do this..."

Wendy glares at the redhead, disgust very clear on her face. "Oh, why don't _you_ shut it?! You're just as _**bad**_ as her!"

Pamela flinched at her harshness, biting her lip. Of course, it didn't make Wendy pity her; if anything, it made her even more **_pathetic_ **in the younger girl's eyes.

Wendy retorted angrily. "You claim to care about your _future_? Well, you _should've_ thought of that when you _bullied_ Momoko...You _should've_ thought of that when you let Cathy _**KILL**_ her!"

The redhead broke down, softly sobbing miserably as Cathy seethed at her sister, trying to corner her.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" She exclaimed loudly.

"No Cathy!" Wendy yells back just as loud. "This has gone on for _too_ long! We need to let them _know_! Let them **all** know! Momoko didn't _deserve_ this! She _**never** _deserved it!"

She points accusingly at the blonde, her own blue eyes narrowed darkly: "_**YOU**_! You were just _jealous_ of her!"

Cathy stiffens, rage building up in her body. "H-How _dare_ you-"

"You know it's _true_, Cathy!" Wendy added sharply. "She was everything you _couldn't_ be! And she _never_ fought back! Because she was too sweet to stoop to _**your**_ level! It's _you_ that's the** freak**, not her! It's _your_ fault, you disgusting, ugly **BITCH**!"

"I'LL _**KILL**_ YOU!"

Cathy jumped at her, screaming before someone apprehended her. She cried out as they grabbed her hair in a vise-like grip and yanked her across the forest floor; the blonde cried out as her slammed into a tree, making her bite her tongue deeply and her phone cracking to pieces.

Wendy gasps in shock to see Alexandra there.

The girl glanced over to her dead friend, shocked and disgusted that someone brought her back...The sight of Momoko there on her side, her eyes staring up helplessly and dead...

Alexandra felt her heart fueling in rage, her breathe growing dangerously low.

"...You bitch." The redhead stared at Cathy with killing intent, her knuckles cracking loudly. "You killed Momoko. You just couldn't _stand_ that she was a nice person…so you _**killed**_ her."

Cathy sits up slowly, spitting away the blood and smirks arrogantly. "Yeah, I killed her. I **bashed** that little bitch's face in! I made sure she'd never_ fuck_ with my life again!"

Something in redhead snapped viciously.

Withing seconds, Alexandra had rushed at her, punching the blonde in the jaw with crushing force. Cathy cried out again as she fell down, feeling warm blood pooling in her mouth.

"Well…" Alexandra huffed, a forced smile spreading on her face as she eyed the girl with deep hatred. "I'll just give _you_ the same treatment!"

As the girl began to slam her foot into Cathy's rib-cage, Wendy ran over.

"Alex, NO!" Wendy grabbed her arm to stop her. "C'mon, she's not **_worth_** it! Momoko wouldn't want you to _**do**_ this!"

Alexandra pushed her away, sneering at her resentfully. "You don't _**know**_ what she would've wanted! Don't act all high and mighty because you suddenly _**care**_, Wendy!"

"C-C'mon! We'll all go to prison, and Momoko will get justice! She'll get what she deserves!"

"NO! It's not **_enough_**! This bitch needs to **_die_**!"

A throaty chuckle slipped through the darkness, making everyone freeze.

_**"…HoW AmUSIng…"**_

The voice boomed loud and clear through the darkness, striking anxiety in the girls' hearts.

Wendy's eyes widen, her body stilling as her mind already knew who it was...

"W-Who was that…?" Pamela whimpered, trying to hold the flashlight steadily in her shaking hands.

_**"HUmANs THeSE DaYs ArE sO AmuSInG~~"**_

Cathy stumbled to get up, putting a hand to her bloodied cheek; her heart pounded as the voice drawled eerily.

But she tried not to be scared; the blonde glared into the darkness, looking around to hopefully see someone. "Who the _hell_ are you?! Come out, you coward!"

The figure chuckles lowly at Cathy's pathetic outcry, feeling not at all threatened by her anger.

He emerged from the darkness, his body seeming to fit the eeriness of it so well and sincerely; he slithered forth to them, the earthy, forest floor crushing beneath his feet.

When he appeared into the moonlight, Pamela was the first to see him. She screamed in terror, the others looking her way to see the monstrous being towering over them; it erupted dread on the girls' faces, stirring up feelings of panic.

Wendy looked up at the being, letting the cloak slip from her hand as she stared up at the man—

No. **Thing**…it was a _**thing**_.

And it was named SlenderMan.

* * *

The four girls looked on in terror as the monstrosity edged closer to them.

Slowly and slowly, gray clouds began to block the moonlight in the night sky, their only source of real light starting to vanish from view. Yet the paleness of the being's skin glowed in the total darkness.

He casts a shadow of evil upon them, the darkness of it overtaking their bodies and leaving them vulnerable in his sight. Pamela's flashlight blared softly, providing some type of light in the mist of black...but they knew it wouldn't last long...

Wendy breathed harshly in her throat, gazing up in terrified amazement as he stood tall and still, almost like a demonic tree. Her thoughts go back to the stories she's heard...to the details that spread around Hawley like a wildfire.

_'Just as the stories say…he has no **face**.'_

The being tilted his head, the imprints of a forgotten face sunken in. Then, he raised a bony hand and pointed towards them in repulse.

_**"YoU beiNGS DEseCRAtED my woODS…YoU'vE SullLIEd It WitH youR DiSguSTinG hanDS…"**_

"W-We're sorry!" Pamela sobbed out, the flashlight shaking in her hands even more. "Please don't hurt us! _Please_!"

The woods began to swirl around them; everywhere, it enclosed, keeping them trapped in there with the ancient beast. Slenderman stared down at them, his disgust turning into demonic and sadistic enjoyment, savoring their fear.

_**"DiSGusTing… I tHINK i'LL MakE yoU PAY…"**_

"O-Oh yeah? And how's _that_?!"

He glanced down at Cathy, his aura growing more evil and villainous by the minute.

**_"…RuN."_**

Dead silent struck before the moonlight was ceased away completely; the flashlight Pamela held became the only light in the realm of darkness...

It was the only thing that made them stay witness to the horror of his being.

She began to step back, Pamela whimpering in fright as his leaned in a little closer. The other girls followed suit, watching in horror as long, black tendrils burst forth from his body. They oozed a black goo, which dripped along the forest floor and seeped into the ground...The tendrils slithered slowly around them and grew longer, aching to seize the girls.

_**"RuN…"**_

Biting her lip, Wendy heeded his warning and ran, turning away to disappear into the darkness of the forest. Alexandra darted her green eyes towards her fading form, following her lead as she sprinted in the same direction.

The other girls followed after within seconds; around them, the demonic laughter bellowed from his amused form, echoing through the bare tress like a ghastly howl.

Splitting up farther into the forest, everyone ran for their lives, trying to find the best way out of the woods and escape the evil clutches of the malicious being.

* * *

Running down the steep hills, Wendy panted in terror; she felt her legs fly in the air as she sped through the dark.

She couldn't see where she was going...She had no idea _where_ she was going.

But anywhere was better than being near _**him**_...

Running through the forest with tears in her eyes, the brunette realized that she was still a coward.

Even after facing Cathy, even after making up her mind to go to the police and end her slavery to her sister's ruthless ways...

She was still a coward...because now...

Wendy was rethinking her earlier thoughts of death by _**his** _hand...

After seeing the monster in the flesh...after feeling the killing intent roll of him like a sicken and nauseating perfume...

The young girl realized she got into something that no **_human_** could ever hope to escape from...

_'I-I have to escape!'_ She still thought desperately in her mind; tears swell in her eyes and flew around her face.

Yes...she _definitely_ took back what she thought earlier. _'I-I don't want to die! Not like this!'_

His dark voice appeared again; it echoed all around her in a strangling grip. But more importantly, it rung strongly in the depths of her mind.

**_"YoU Can rUN AlL yOu WanT… I'll ALwayS finD You…"_**

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**(The girls have finally seen the Slenderman~ And now, the hunt is on to survive~! But who will be the first to die by his hands~?)**


	9. A Puppet without Its Master

**Chapter 8**

Pamela ran in the pitch blackness of the woods, the flashlight clutched tight in her hands.

She panted heavily, feeling her feet thump harshly against the forest floors. Her heart raced rapidly, an adrenaline of fear rushing through her veins.

Even with her light, it only shone continuing darkness. There was nothing there but the blackness of the night and it scared her even more; the more she disappeared into the depths of the woods, the more she became frighten and panicked.

_'Why am I not seeing anything?! This should be the way **home**!'_

The young girl continued to run faster, her breathing turning harsher and rushed. She jumped over a fallen tree, sweat slipping from her face. As she landed with a grunt, Pamela felt a coldness slip into her shoes. Nevertheless, she paid no attention to it; she was too focus on trying to escape.

But she was so focused...that the young girl barely noticed she was getting nowhere.

Looking down, the redhead sees that her feet were caught deeply in mud. Even more to her dismay, her slim legs were starting to disappear into the dark gunk.

Her green eyes widen as her body slowly submerge down into the woods' floor, clammy wet mud clinging to her skin.

Pamela tried pulling herself out, but her struggling only made her drop the flashlight. She shrieked in surprise as it plopped into the dark muck, her only source of light slowly sinking and disappearing altogether. The darkness quickly surrounded her, and the redhead whimpered softly in fear.

It had occurred to her that there were _**no**_ noises echoing around her; there was complete and utter silence, something that made her blood run cold.

...It's all **_Cathy's_** fault.

Narrowing her green eyes, Pamela shook softly as anger mixed with her fear. She was so **_stupid_**; how could she be friends with someone so _**horrible**_...?

She didn't even _want_ to bully anyone, let alone _kill_ them; she knew how bad that would be for her college resume.

But...Cathy had this..._**disgusting**_ hold on her; Pamela often found it hard to say no to her. She didn't know if it was from fear or not...but now she understood how idiotic she had been...

This thing...whatever it was chasing them...it was **_dangerous_**...

And if she haven't of followed Cathy like the idiot she was...she wouldn't even _be_ in this _**mess**_...

_'I-I swear...when I get out of here...I'm going to let **her** take the fall...'_

A twig snapping pulled her from her thoughts, and Pamela looked around, her long red hair swirling every way she turned.

Panicking and breathing harshly, the young girl gripped her leg and yanked again, only for her other leg to sink further down.

_'No, no no!_' She thought desperately as her body was surrounded with cold mud; she begun to think it wasn't really mud, but some weird quicksand like pool. Tears swam in her eyes, her chest heaving as she breathed in panic.

_'NO! I don't want to die! Someone help me!'_

A louder rustle of the thin branches made her turn around; her heart nearly stopped as the terrified girl saw him slide through the woods.

He stood tall, his thin body making him one of the trees, though much more malicious and much more demonic. His skin was as pale as the moon and glistened in the pitch-blackness.

A whimpered escaped her mouth before she feebly rose a muddy hand up to plead desperately.

"Pl-Please…don't hurt me…"

She squeaked in terror, cowering in fear as a large tendril quickly shot out and gripped around her neck.

It yanked her in the air, wrenching her from the dark mud. Clawing fearfully at the thick flesh, Pamela choked as the clammy tendril wrapped tightly around her neck. She whimpered, swallowing harshly.

"N-No…st-stop…"

The SlenderMan tilted his head and the folds on his skin caved in, as if to express disdain. He squeezed harder, practically crushing her windpipe and making her choke horribly.

_**"PooR thINg…"**_

Of course, he spoke out in mockery; seeing her squirm so helplessly brought a certain malicious _delight_ to his being.

_**"SucH a SPineLEss cREautURE…"**_

Very carefully and slowly, he grips her right leg with a tendril as his gaze still rests on her face. Pamela twitched in disgust at the slimy feel of the thing; her leg arched at the vise-like grip, sending unnerving chills up her body.

"W-What are y-you—?"

She barely finished her sentence before the tendril clenched tighter and yanked, ripping the leg away.

Pamela threw her head back, jerking violently in his hold as blood flowed freely from the jagged torn stump. Tears dripped down her face, her green eyes shinning with pain.

"S-STOP! _PLEASE_!"

Slenderman, however, eyed the limp piece of flesh casually; he pressed the flesh to his face, slowly opening his skin.

Pamela whimpered in panic, seeing the blackness seeping along his skin slowly; he grins darkly, his long serpent tongue slipping out to lick the blood dripping along the torn leg.

_**''HOw sAvORy~~"**_

She felt bile rise in her throat as he cleaned her leg of the metallic crimson; feeling satisfied with the taste, Slenderman tossed it aside for later consumption.

_**"SuCH deLIouS IrONy…YoU humANs can'T TakE ThE paIN YoU GivE othERS…"**_

Taking another tendril, the being gripped Pamela's left arm and forced it outward.

The young girl screamed in pain as sweat slid down her face. She still tried to loosen the tendril wrapped around her neck; sadly, her grip grew weaken, and her nails dug fiercely into its black flesh.

The pain in her other arm became numbing as it stayed limp in his hold.

"P-Please…I—"

He tunes out her begging as he twisted her arm to extreme lengths. Her eyes widen, Pamela screamed in more pain and stared in horror as her arm wrapped around itself like a Twister Candy.

The way the skin twisted and the way the bones popped sickeningly scared her more than ever. Her breath hitched and tears rolled down her face.

He only paused briefly before tearing the limb away, blood and bones spraying free.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Her whimpers and broken sobs never stopped afterwards, for he continued to torture her body…slowly and painfully.

* * *

The woods began to clear up again, the trees allowing the moon to shine down upon the area. By the time the gray clouds moved away, the moon was at its peak.

Pamela was at her own peak as well...

A peak of a grisly and inevitable **demise**.

The young girl's body twitched and jerked intensely as dark blood flowed from her torn and mangled limbs.

Her left eye was squashed completely, the veins and arteries only remaining to hang limply from the bloodied socket. Crimson painted along her aching body, deep gashes greatly marring her skin.

The young girl wheezed and panted in sheer pain. She never thought that she would feel so much **_pain_** in her entire life; the sheering hotness of it ran through her body, making her twitch in agony. She hiccuped shallowly, blood slipping from her mouth as she sobbed in pain.

"N-No M-more…P-Please…" She felt more blood fill up her mouth, making her taste a bitter repulsive feeling.

She could only look through her one good eye when she notice Slenderman step back.

He kept eyeing her silently, as if to eye his…_masterpiece_.

Confusion only filled her body temporarily before she tried to move forward; immediately, Pamela cried out in misery, feeling something dig sharply into her skin. Slenderman chuckled softly, watching the thin threads sink into the tan flesh of his latest victim.

_**"SucH a BeauTiFUl SighT, ThIs is…"**_

He tilts his head in amusement; then, he turned towards the darkness behind him, his aura of sadism never faltering.

**_"WOuLDn'T yOu SaY sO, my CHILD?"_**

As much as it pained her to move, Pamela opened her good eye slowly and slowly looked down. Even though her restrained neck made it harder, she could see an unknown assailant.

Her heart seem to stop right then and there, a gasp slipping from her mouth as they began to move.

Slim legs stepped forth from the darkness, donning adorable black Mary Janes and navy blue knee socks. This being was feminine and rather small, most possibly a fourth of Slenderman's height. Tugging at her baby blue dress, the unknown girl grabbed at SlenderMan's limber leg.

Glancing up silently at the poor Pamela, the stoic girl had the **_gall_** to look coy.

Pamela shook in her prison; the new being filled her with fleeing emotions, grabbing at her mind and making her see white.

Their presence alone sent shivers down her pained spine as they raised a soft hand towards her battered form.

"W-What…?"

The hand formed a thumbs-up before silently pointing down, a frown marring their smooth face. The hatred they held for Pamela was scary, startling enough to make Pamela whimper again.

SlenderMan eyed the being, a deep vicious chuckle bellowing deeply from him as he nodded softly.

_**"aS YoU WisH…"**_

Pamela's green eyes widen, everything coming together to make sense...

And the conclusion she came to struck more horror in her than the torture she endured for so long. It made her struggle, causing the thin threads to sink deeper and deeper into her skin.

"NO! NO! Please, stop! I'm sorry! I'm so _**SORRY**_! K-kill Cathy _**instead**_! Kill Cath-!"

SlenderMan wrapped a tendril around her mouth, silencing her to dull whimpers and choked crying. Her tear stained and bloodied face looked at him, who spoke in mock pity.

_**"My DeaR huMaN…"**_

He slowly raised a bony hand, the thin threads encircled around each spider-like finger. Pamela saw how the threads around her jerked lightly, pulling her body towards him. They dug even more into her skin, making her cry desperately as fat tears slid down her cheeks.

_**"DoN'T YoU KnOW A PuppET OnLY MoVEs WheN ToLD?"**_

With a small and quick gesture, he yanks his hand into a tight fist; the threads tighten around the girl and slice her to bits.

Her eye was wide as he slowly slipped the tendril away from her mouth. Red lines slowly encircled around her body, wrapping around each part the threads surrounded her.

There was a deep numbness throughout her body, tears falling softly before she croaked weakly.

"...Ah..."

Her body fell in a revolting mess, her guts spewing everywhere while her blood splashed and trickled down the bare trees like dew.

_**"Or eLSe It FaLLs ApArT…"**_

Pamela's head landed with a dead thud, blood dripping from her mouth and nose as her red hair laid out in a tangled mess.

There wasn't a look of fear on her face when she died...

No...Pamela was _**shocked**_.

Shocked to see who stood at his side, staring at her stoically as the ancient beast killed her gracefully.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**(And Pamela is the first to go~~)**


	10. The Hunter has been Hunted

**Chapter 9**

An owl hooted in the distance, the sudden sound piercing through the suffocating silence.

Cathy jerked her head from her lap, startled by the late-night noises that were beginning to appear again in the darkness. She darted her eyes around, seeing no one within the pitch blackness. Breathing softly, the blonde noticed that her skirt was dirtied, much to her irritation.

_'Dammit...And I liked this skirt too…'_

Grumbling as she sat up, Cathy casually dusted herself off; fixing her hair quickly, she then started to walk again. She looked up into the night sky, noticing the moon was way off in the distance now; a lot of time had passed by since they entered the woods.

The moment she heard Pamela scream out in fear, she hid within the trunk of a hollowed tree. She kept still, hoping to wait out the terrifying demise of the poor girl. She didn't wish to risk her life to save her, so the blonde just listened, hearing the horrifying screams echoing in the Far East.

Then...after what seemed like forever...the screaming stopped, an eerie silence following soon after.

_'Seems like he's finished with her...' Cathy_ snorted rather haughtily, continuing to walk further into the darkness._ 'Figures...Pam was always the **weak** one...'_

Cathy didn't exactly see Pamela as a friend; more of a submissive associate, if you will. To her, Pamela was just as weak and useless as everyone else, and she would've targeted her as well.

But...her willingness and eagerness to follow her _every_ word...

The blonde needed that type of puppet around to feed her ego. But now...Pamela was gone...

_'No worries...'_ She thought casually in her head, as if Pamela dying wasn't a big deal. _'I can always find another doormat'_

She continued on into the dark woods, unaware that she was being stalked within the blackness.

* * *

After walking for awhile, Cathy was exhausted; when she'd get home, she hoped for a nice, long bubble bath.

Of course, _she_ would survive this chaos. Her ego was very certain of it. Why, already, she was thinking of what she's do _when_ she escaped the woods.

And the first thing she would do would be to bring hell to Alexandra's life.

Hers and Wendy's for **_fucking_** with her plans.

Just who did they think they were? Acting all noble and uppity, like they were superior to **_HER_**! Looking down at her, _**DESPISING**_ her...all because of that fucking little _pest_...

So what if she killed Momoko?

She had it coming anyway; the girl thought she was so high and mighty with her perfect grades, and her perfect hair, and her perfect everything…

_'The little bitch was so **agitating**. Nice girl, my **ass**! She was just a little showoff who thought too high of herself...I wished I had killed her sooner…'_

She smiled darkly; Cathy was still satisfied that she didn't have to deal with her now. Momoko was long gone. **Dead**...Just rotting in the ground where she belonged. And when Cathy got out, she would take care of Alexandra and Wendy as well.

_'That is..'_ She thought smugly, giggling shrilly. _'If that **MONSTER** doesn't get to them first~'_

Now _**THAT** _would be funny to see. She began to laugh louder, the thoughts bringing a sick joy to her heart. And as she walked on, her giggling fits getting louder, a demonic and maniacal laughter joined in with her.

_**''HoW sHAMEful…"**_

The blonde girl stopped suddenly, freezing in her feet. Her heart raced slightly at the dark voice and she and swung around quickly. Her blue eyes were widen in surprise, peering out into the darkness. When she saw nothing, she huffed and rolled her eyes in slight irritation.

_'This is the last time I come in here…'_

_**"YeSSS…IT WiLL…"**_

She flinches and looks around again, becoming more unnerved by the second.

No...she heard it **_that_** time. She _clearly_ heard it that time...

That damned **_voice_**.

It was so broken and croaked; it almost sounded like a demonic Angel of Death.

_'Get it together, girl'_ She cursed herself, disgusted that panic was seeping into her veins. _'You're letting yourself go crazy…'_

_**"ArE yOu? Or HAS the InSANity AlReaDly taKen OvEr?"**_

It was that dark voice; she recognized it now...

The voice that made her hallucinate in school...

The voice she heard in her dreams...

The voice that...made her feel so **_vulnerable_**...

She felt the wetness fall along her cheeks; Cathy knew she was crying in deep fear, something she hated to do. Grinding her teeth together, the blonde hollers out, angry tears blinding her sight.

"SHUT UP! WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE YOU?! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A _**COWARD**_?!" Cathy shakes into the ground, her blonde hair hiding the rage her eyes showed.

"C-C'mon! I'm **_not_** afraid of you!" She looks up, trying to maintain her confidence and manage a smug smile. "Do you_ hear_ me?! I'M NOT AFRAID, YOU **_BASTARD_**!"

_**"…So SaD…"**_

Cathy jerks and looks back, her eyes growing to extreme sizes as she looks up.

There he was in the darkness...

**_Slenderman_****_..._**

* * *

Her neck cranes to see the towering body that was the Slenderman. His head looked down at her, all the folds and wrinkles on his faceless feature fusing together.

How he **loathed** this girl.

_**"YoU DarE tO ChaLLenGE Me, ChILd?"**_

Cathy staggers slightly, intimidated by his icy presence; she stepped back a bit, try to stand tall.

"S-Shut-up! I'm not afraid! I'll beat your stupid little games, you _freak_! And then I'll get _**out**_ of here!" She stared him down, daring him to do something else.

Slenderman chuckled amusingly at the girl's pathetic bravery. He lifted one long leg and moved closer, his foot softly pressing into the ground.

Of course, he wasn't frightened by this mere _mortal_. Whatever gave her that silly notation? Though…it would be intriguing to kill this never had a soul as dark and **_disgusting_** as this one...and..it didn't hurt to experience the taste.

Cathy jerked as he stepped closer, watching him taking careful steps towards her.

His gaze never broke from her as his being looked arrogant and certain, as if to say **_"I could kill you in my sleep"._**

That is, if he ever **slept** at all.

"S-Stay where you are…" She stammered a bit, backing away as he drew closer; distorted laughter filled her mind, echoing at her pitiful state.

_**"WhaT'S WroNG, CHiLD? i THougHT YoU WeRen'T AFRaid~"**_

Slenderman multiplied his tendrils; they slithered from his broad back, grossly large and expanding outward to his prey.

The anxious blonde backs away even more, sweat starting to fall down in clumps to cling off her face.

"No…" She whispers in fear; his entire being was overwhelming, more dark than she could ever imagine. It hurt her pride to think this...but this man...this _**THING**_...was something beyond her control.

Turning away, she races through the dark forest. "NO!"

She only got so far before her body was yanked back roughly, tendrils wrapping around and hanging her high in the air.

"NOOOOO!"

The blonde struggles furiously in his hold, cursing wildly as her eyebrows frowned in panicked anger.

"Lemme go, you **_bastard_**!"

_**"NoT sO ToUgH NoW, aRE You ChILd?''**_

"GO TO **_HELL_**!"

Slenderman makes a disapproving look, tsking lightly before squeezing his tendrils around her body air-tightly.

Cathy gasps in pain as her lungs were crushed in the strong firm hold. Her arms began to grow painfully numb while his tendrils blocked the flow of her blood flow.

The worse pain she felt was around her waist, which slowly started to cave in; this particular tendril was large and thick, wrapping even more around her. Gasping out in breathless pain, Cathy gritted a plead to the mysteriously dangerous being.

"S-Stop…"

_**"You'RE PaTHeTiC…"**_ He whispers menacingly, enjoying the way she squirms feebly in his grasps. _**"TO ThINk sUCh A hEAthENisH being eXiSTs…"**_

Cathy, with all her remaining strength, glares at the powerful figure and scoffs: "What do _**you**_ know? I'm _normal_! I'm no creep that lurks in the **dark**!"

She gives a haughty look, trying to provoke him and, foolishly, demean him.

"You, on the other hand…you're a _FREAK_! A **_MONSTER_**! YOU JUST WANT TO EAT THE BLOOD OF INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE _ME_! YOU ARE _**EVIL**_!"

The tendrils grip harder, making the the young girl scream out even more in agonizing pain. Her body began to throb horribly all around, begging for her blood to continue its circulation.

She looks back at him, not ready to give him the satisfaction of her misery.

"Don't act like it's not _true_" The blonde retorts as she smiles pompously, despite the agony. "You're _scum_ on this earth. You're a demon that **plagues** everything you touch. You shouldn't even _**exist**_…just like Momoko."

She chuckles lowly before breaking out in a series of demented laughter; she cries out insanely to the dark sky, all traces of her sanity beginning to slip away.

"I'm gonna die anyway! So I might as well spill my guts to you, you vile _creature_!"

Staring into his pale faceless features, Cathy's pretty face splits in half with a sicken smile.

"I killed Momoko." She gloated evilly. "I bashed the little bitch's head into that boulder with one good **slam**."

Slenderman says nothing as he stares at her darkly, a twitch echoing somewhere on his body.

"When I heard that satisfying _**crunch**_ of her skull…I thought I'd died and went to heaven. I felt so _free_; it was an _ecstasy_ like no other…"

Unknown to the sadistic girl, the woods grew more caliginous around her; the moon had already disappeared again, remaining inconspicuous to the girl's increasing madness.

His body hung over the girl, seemingly growing more menacing by the minute. In all honesty, he was growing irritable, for her slipping sanity would put a damper on her soul's taste. It would be no fun if she caused her own self-destruction in his awake.

That was _**his**_ job.

Slenderman began to summon more slithering tendrils from his body, glaring down at the laughing mortal.

_**"SiLeNT yOuR MoUtH…"**_

But she didn't stop; if anything, she sank _deeper_ into her hysteria.

Cathy was too far gone to cease **_now_**.

In her deranged little world, the blonde smiled softly, seeming almost angelic if it wasn't for her clear insanity.

"The way her body twitched in agony as she died… the way her breathing slowed down, her eyes losing their colors...and the way her blood flowed around her." Cathy grins at him again, her blue eyes glazed with pure rapture. "It was so _**beautiful**_…And I loved every **minute** of it."

Her dazed eyes regain their focus, widening in pain as a rough hotness seared her throat. Blood soaked her lip, trickling along her chin as a tendril punctured through.

Cathy gasps in sheer agony and struggled to breathe for a minute; she looked at Slenderman shakily, fright immediately replacing her bliss.

Slenderman looked at her rather gleefully, letting the slimy tendril slide slowly up her throat and rest in her mouth. It only made more blood slip out, staining and dripping along the black thing.

_**"ThaT VOICE oF YOurS Is raTHer AnnoYinG…LeTs geT RID Of iT…"**_

To her horror, he rips away her tongue.

Bright blood splattered thinly against a tree as rasp screaming filled the air. Darker crimson ran down from her mouth and throat, blue eyes becoming blood shot with tears.

SlenderMan tilted his head softly, the small bloody tongue hanging from his crimson tendril. He grinned darkly, enjoying how much Cathy twitched in agony.

_**"WonDERful…"**_

He tosses it to the side causally…right at the feet of adorable black Mary Janes.

* * *

Such soft and slender legs bent down gracefully to retrieve the organ with a small hand. Their skin was the only light shining through the deep darkness, apart from Slenderman's own albino skin. They gazed upon the tongue, the same one that spoke of horrible evils and insanity just moments ago.

_**"ThERE, mY ChIld…ThE VOiCe iS gONe…"**_

The soft hand slowly clenched the ripped tongue, squeezing crimson out with pacified anger; their eyes were dead as plump tears ran down their smooth face, watching the blood slip along their fingers.

Surprisingly gentle, SlenderMan used the same bloodied tendril that preformed the ghastly deed to wipe away the sorrow.

_**"NoW, nOW…nONe of ThAt…"**_

The smaller being didn't bother to wipe the blood away; they complied with a small nod before stepping closer. The Mary Janes clicked against the forest floor, dead and dull eyes staring at the blonde's pitiful form through thick bangs.

Cathy's own eyes enlarged, her bloody mouth hanging open to express her awe.

_'...No…'_

Cathy watched as her dark blood slowly slid down the person's smooth skin ; she did her best not to retch when a pink tongue stuck out to lick the plasma away.

Savoring the taste of her terror and her battered form, the small being raised their hands towards Cathy. They softly made two thumbs-up before sharply throwing them down in anger; their petite body shook with deep outrage, sporting a sneer fueled with hatred.

Of course, Slenderman responded as such.

Casting to Cathy, he seemed to grow taller, larger…

The blonde watched in horror as he surrounded her, the smaller person coming closer to watch. The tendrils drew her closer to his lanky body, his suit mixing with the darkness of the night.

The slimy tendrils tighten around her body, making her wheeze pathetically from her torn throat. Her once peachy skin turned an ugly dark purple, her blood screaming to be release and flow once more.

She struggled in pain as another tendril slithered its way into her ripped throat, trailing slowly to wrap around her spine. A whimper escaped from her mouth, but there was no way she could plead for release.

_'Dammit! It HURTS!'_

_**"WeLL…SeeMs tHe DeCisIOn hAs BeeN maDE…"**_

Slenderman leaned back a bit, letting her body dangle in the air. Then, with a sickening and delighted chuckle, he yanked his tendrils every which way.

A crack followed and a unearthly shriek bellowed behind it.

Dark gore soaked down her blonde hair, staining it to a repulsive orange as she writhed in pain. Her waist was ruptured greatly, her spine hanging in the air by a bloodied tendril; the bone shined brightly with crimson, dripping along her clothes in dark spots.

Cathy's eyes stared wide at a bare tree, the pain too unbearable while tears leaked even more. With the remaining strength she possessed, the girl gazes up at her misshapen body, her realization overlapping with a new fear.

Her back was cracked with her upper torso hung limp; in other words...she had been basically _**snapped** _in half...And yet...she was still _alive_...

Pure numbness shot throughout her, tearing at her skin and unleashing a heat that burned her soul. Cathy began to cough up blood, the darkness of the gore dripping to the ground with a unpleasant plop.

Her blue eyes, which took on a more darker look, gazed towards the smaller person; they stared at her with a calm smile, their noticeable hatred rolling off them with a thickness so very suffocating.

They were _**enjoying**_ her misery.

Whimpers echoed softly in the wind as the pieces were all coming together. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was in too deep.

The smaller feminine being was covered in her blood; looking upon the dark crimson smearing their dress, the smaller person sneered in disgust. Their small hand tugs at Slenderman's bloody pants leg softly, turning their hated gaze back to Cathy.

He looked down with a nod and slowly stretched over the poor girl's form.

_**"KeeP sTILL…"**_

In her horror, Cathy was forced to witness the pale skin rip away, darkness slipping through as his face opened up. The muscles in his head contracted and slumped in layers as the void became bigger and bigger.

Suddenly, thin worm-like strands lunge out and latch on her cheeks. A growl bellowed deep from the darkness as blackish green goo dripped onto her face…

He yanked her upper body up, erupting a deep cry from the blonde.

_'NO! STOP! IT HURTS!'_

_**'WhAT's wRoNg? I thOUGht yOu wAnTeD tO dIe…''**_

Cathy jerked violently, her eyes staring into the void as they widen in growing fear...

He was in her thoughts…he was in her _**mind**_…

A dark chuckled echoed through her brain, making more tears slip down to mix with her blood.

_**'YoU'rE sMaRtEr ThaN You LooK..'**_

_'Please…'_ Cathy pleaded in her mind, for her mouth no longer capable of such. _'I-I take it back…**a-all** of it'_

She was shaking now; her body was numb with pain, her heart slowing at the amount of blood she was losing...She didn't want to **die**...

_'I didn't mean it! I **DIDN'T**! P-please—'_

_**'AnnOyinG…'**_ The strands pull into her cheeks, yanking her head closer; had he had yanked any harder, it would've ripped off.

But he didn't want that~...That wouldn't be any _**fun**_~

_**'i WilL EnJOY tHis meAl…'**_

_'N—'_

Slenderman ignored her mental pleading as he began to consume her flesh.

* * *

The smaller person watched as the monstrous demon ripped into the pathetic girl.

Dark blood and gore sprayed _**everywhere**_, painting the bare trees crimson as he eats her; the forest floor became littered with vile clumps, which dropped down harshly and unleashed an off-putting smell of death.

There was an ungodly and terrifying sound that filled the surrounding areal it could only be known as Cathy's desperate wail of terror, which grew higher in several pitches.

The person stood back, their eyes being all they needed to express their absolute glee at seeing her demise.

Silence began to overwhelm again as the frantic screaming was ceased with a sickening crunch. Anything that remained fell to the ground with the rest, the place a total scene of gore.

Blood and pink brain matter oozed from his mouth, Slenderman savoring the taste of Cathy's death.

Her soul had a stronger taste than the previous, due to her insanity and wickedness, but was satisfying nonetheless...

**"HoW joYiSh…"**

The taller being straightened up, his suit stained bright red; he looks back to the small person, placing a bloodied hand on their tiny head.

**"cOMe, cHIld…wE hAVe MoRe gUeSTs to MeeT…"**

Blood soaked their long hair and dripped slowly down their smooth face. _Despite_ the gore they saw…

**_Despite_** seeing the ultimate and brutal demise of another living soul...

They still gave a soft smile...

The darkness edged away at that point, showing the moon again to the dark woods.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**(And Cathy is gone for good. Her death was more gruesome since she was the most hateful. I hope you guys are enjoying this side story ^^)**


	11. I'll Protect You

**Chapter 10**

Alexandra ran deeper and deeper into the thick woods, tears slipping from her eyes.

The forest ripped at her clothes, tugged at her hair, and nicked roughly at her soft skin. Yet, she didn't pay any attention to it; she was too occupied in her thoughts of sorrow and self-hatred.

She was such a damn _coward_.

She should have taken Cathy out when she had the chance. She should have **_killed_** the horrid girl even when the monster appeared before them...even if she would have died as well...

She should have given Momoko her revenge...

_'But I couldn't even do that! Instead I froze and ran like a coward when he appeared! I should've grabbed her and let him kill her first!'_

Alexandra slowly ceased her running and stopped in the darkness of the forest. She stared at her feet, her breathing ragged as her body shook in anger. Large tears plopped to the ground one at a time before dropping steadily. Alexandra hiccuped, her nails digging into her fists to cause light bleeding.

_'…I'm such a bad friend. I couldn't even **protect** Momoko…'_

Sniffing, the redhead wiped the tears away before noticing a clearing up ahead; suddenly in a daze, Alexandra walks closer, knowing exactly where this place was.

"…This is where we first met…4 years back..."

The ebony redhead settles down on the rock, the coldness of the stone a comfort to her being.

This..was their spot...

The place they would rest from the days of school.

She gazed at the spot Momoko would sit at, brushing it gently with fingertips. More tears began to swell in her eyes as the memories flooded her mind. The two of them did everything together:

Talked about how boring school was.

Laughed about the mess in Chemistry class.

Giggled about the cutest boys in school.

…Cried when Momoko endured another day of bullying…

Those days were the worse...

Alexandra remembered how she would try to calm her friend down, hugging her close. The way Momoko would sob so sadly and softly broke her heart so many times...on those days, Alexandra felt a numbness, her heart only beating with a deep hatred for Cathy and them...

Momoko never asked for her to do so, but Alexandra couldn't help but want to **_kill_** them...It took _everything_ in her to **not** hunt those bitches down and **beat** them brutally.

_'But now…now we're the ones being hunted._'

Alexandra would've laughed at the irony if she wasn't so scared. There was a chance she wasn't going to survive tonight; there was an even greater chance that her death would be **violent**...

But...she did manage to smile: a very weak but gentle smile.

"Well…best case scenario is that he'll kill them all **_first_** before me…" The redhead smiles wide, thinking of all the possibilities those evil witches would meet their ends.

"If only I could see it happen..."

Alexandra stretches on the rock, still brushing Momoko's spot softly; she closed her brown eyes, breathing low in the calm silence.

"It would make me the _happiest_ person in the world."

_**"...Oh, rEAllY~~?''**_

Eyes fluttered open and she gasped softly. The redhead straightens up, her heart pounding at the deep voice; looking up, she saw a sight that made her body grow a bit colder...

Slenderman's bloodied form.

* * *

Looking up at the tall being, the first thing the redhead noticed was the crimson splattered on his black suit and pale skin. The dark redness slithered along his body, staining his black suit deeply and pooling around his feet.

Alexandra didn't dare to move, her brown eyes never leaving his menacing and alluring form. Then a deep chuckle erupted from his dark being, the smell of death rolling off him easily.

_**"So~ tHeIr DeaTHs ArE whAt yOu dEsIRe~~?"**_

His laughter grew a bit louder, more sadistic and mocking in the wind; Alexandra said nothing, for anything wrong word would cost her a timely death. She stood there, frozen, unable to run for fear that he would end her then and there...

Slenderman leaned towards her, an air of amusement surrounding him.

_**"i SuppOSe I CaN oFFeR yOu thAT cHAnCE~~"**_

One limber arm rose her way, that strong odor tainting the air even more; with a causal fling of his arm, Slenderman cast aside a messy bundle of blood.

It hit the ground with a dead splat, crimson red sticking to the green grass and seeping into the Earth. The smell was stronger now, radiating from the pile of decay; her stomach churned, and Alexandra felt a deep sickness. Though she managed to swallow it down, shaking where she stood.

"O-Oh **_God_**…"

Her strength left her altogether, and her legs grew weak, making her tumble down to her knees. Alexandra raises a hand to her mouth, trying to cease the bile that threatens to rise. Instead she swallows harshly against the strong urge, staring at the gory remains nervously...

It was Cathy and Pam…or rather, what was _**LEFT**_ of them…

Tangled together, blonde and red hair laid within disgusting clumps of brain matter; dark blood seeped along the mess, mixing with fluids from torn organs. What disgusted the poor girl even more was the tattered arrangement of tan and peach flesh...

Looking up to his face, sickened by the display he presented to her, Alexandra noticed bright blood all over his faceless features...

Right where a mouth would be...

She stared for a while...her frown of disgust...slowly turning into a smile of realization...

He..._ate_ Pam...He ate _Cathy_…He ate _**them**_…

Alexandra's eyes lowered in happiness at the recognition: he got to them first.

And that made her giggle; it came as a low snort before Alexandra giggled louder and louder, her heart thumping with a sick joy...

He killed them **_first_**…

The bitches that _terrorized_ her dear friend...finally met their violent and well-deserved ends...

That made her feel better in so _**many** _ways.

Getting up, Alexandra sighs softly, walking towards the tall being; she was rather joyous with his work, a look of gratefulness gracing her features.

"So...you _finally_ came for moi, huh?" She asks rhetorically, her arms spread out wide to embrace her fate.

"It doesn't matter whether I live or die…as long as I can see Momoko again." The redhead falls to her knees and looks on as his hand reaches to her head.

He strokes her cheek softly, chuckling darkly again.

**_"HoW inTeRESTing…you HuMAns ALwAyS fInD a waY To iNtRiGue mE…"_**

Before she knew it, Slenderman had causally slipped his fingers between her eye lids; gently, he pulled one soft brown eye from Alexandra's face. She flinches lightly, but says nothing, her blood running down her cheek in a bright streak.

The redhead could hear soft ripping sounds and a small squish, telling her he ate it.

_'It's what I deserve…I should've saved Momoko sooner.'_

The tall being grabs her head with both hands, the long fingers wrapping around her skull with crushing power. He yanks her body in the air, bringing her face close to his; the young girl felt her body rush through the air, adrenaline pumping through her body...yet, she showed no signs of struggling.

His pale face slowly opens up, black goo seeping along his chin; the jagged edges surrounded her, craving to dive her into the depths of the darkness.

As her one crying eye smoldered, a feeble smile spread across Alexandra's face. _'Well…at least I'd be able to see Momoko…Then I'd be able to apologize to her forever...'_

Slenderman moves in for the kill, dragging the girl closer to his gaping jaw...

Alexandra closed her eyes, feeling herself drift deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Momoko…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**"Stop."**

Slenderman was inches away from killing Alexandra. Yet, he froze suddenly, the darkness within him seeping out to trickle along the redhead's skin. She trembled softly, feeling the searing hot black goo trail down to her face, burning her skin. She didn't dare to open her good eye, too afraid to see what laid within the depths of this monstrous being.

_'...Why...did he stop...?'_

With his back hunched over and his body blending into the dark of the woods, Slenderman looked back slowly.

Black Mary Janes clanked towards him, still stained with bright blood. Very delicately, the small feminine being raised two thumbs up without hesitation.

"She can live." The voice was very female, very sweet and soft. "She doesn't deserve to die…Please leave her alone, Hosonagai-Sama."

_**"…VeRY Well…"**_

Slenderman lowers the weak girl to the ground, his face closing back to a faceless paleness. Slowly, he turned away from the two, slithering away into the night and disappearing in the forest.

The smaller girl eyes the redhead sadly, big eyes lowering with softness; gracefully, a bloodied blue dress flutters around her as she turns to the fallen form. It falls in a ruffled circle as she sits down and places Alexandra's head in her lap. Long raven hair falls in strands along her face as she leans down.

The redhead's blood slipped down her face, staining the dress even more with dark crimson; yet, the girl didn't care at all. She slipped a strand of red hair behind Alexandra's ear, staring into the ebony's paling face.

"You suffered so much, Alex…You always tried to be the hero. But in the end, you were the one who needed to be saved…" The smaller girl beams down at Alexandra, stroking the girl's face sweetly.

"I love you Alex. You're like a sister to me…so of course…this time for sure…I'll **protect** you."

Alexandra's eye bled bright blood, the crimson slowly slipping down.

But...pain was nothing compared to the shock she felt; her heart was beating fast, and she honestly though she'd die of a stroke.

As she stared up at her savior, her breathing never decreased; the feeling in her body was overwhelming...

There...in front of her...was...the only person in the world she'd die for…

"M…Momoko?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**(And Momoko finally makes the scene~ but how does she know Slenderman...and why hasn't he killed her yet?)**


	12. The Weak and the Desperate

**Chapter 11**

Wendy shot down a steep hill, running deeper to the everlasting darkness; her heart thumped loudly in her chest, the poor girl crying loudly and whimpering pathetically.

As she ran through the pitch blackness of the forest, Wendy heard the distinct screams of her sister and Pamela.

She heard their agonizing screams of misery and the horrifying sounds of flesh ripping.

As the ghastly wails echoed through the forest, she felt a feeling of satisfaction erupt in her being.

Cathy and Pamela were dead...they suffered the ill-fate Karma laid out for them, stumbling upon their deaths easily.

Yet...as soon as those screams cease to exist, her heart soon thumped with fear. A deep fear that ran through her veins and violated her mind.

_'He got to them…'_ She knew; panic filling her chest as she ran faster._ 'He's finished with them, and he's coming for **me**!'_

The brunette breathed out raspy and panicked, sweat slipping along her face as her body heated from exhaustion. She wanted so much to stop and rest, for her legs burned a fiery pain and her body felt weak.

Yet...she feared that should she stop...**_HE_ **would come and ambush her...

So she kept running; despite the pain she felt overwhelming her body, that one thought repeated in her mind like a broken record...

_'I'm next...I'm next to die!'_

It served as amazing motivation to continue on...

* * *

Running across the wooden floor, her shoes thumping against fallen leaves and broken bark, Wendy let the thick branches scratch harshly at her body.

Everywhere she ran, the forest seem eager to slow her down. Her hair snagged several times along the tall trees, and she bled wildly from the abuse of the bushes and thorns.

But the brunette didn't pay it any attention; she had to find a way to get out of here.

She had to find a way to _**survive.**_..

_'...But where?'_

That thought scared her more than anything; as she raced through the darkness, seeing nothing within the depths of the wicked, Wendy pondered frighteningly on _how_ she would escape...

Where could she _go_? Where could she **_hide_**?

These woods belonged to Slenderman...he could warp it to his advantages...

He could be _everywhere_...He _**would**_ be everywhere...

She knew he would find her…no matter where she'd go, or where she hid.

He'd find her…and make her **_disappear_**.

The more she thought about it, the more the poor girl began to panic. Everything was happening so fast...

She had already heard the grisly demise of Cathy and Pamela...

Who knows what the mysterious being had in stored for her...

The brunette was so busy over-thinking, she didn't see the fallen log in front of her. Gasping aloud, Wendy feels the air rush around her as she trips to the forest floor below. Her feet lifted behind her, and she cried out as her small body hit the ground.

A brief crack erupted in the air, and Wendy laid there, shaking in pain and overwhelming terror.

Waves of waves of pain crashed along her limbs, running up and down her body with stringing and searing hotness. Her legs throbbed beneath her, numbness overtaking them to extreme degrees.

She struggles to get up, but her legs just wouldn't budge, too numb from her constant running. Breathing slowly and panicked, Wendy felt the pain in her forehead, agonizing hotness pounding in the middle, slowly, warm crimson trickled downward, running along her nose quivering mouth.

As she touched her forehead, her fingertips bright red, the brunette felt her baby blues flashing floods of tears.

Laying there in the darkness, the girl felt like a trapped animal in a cage.

She was too weak to run anymore...and sooner or later, **_HE_** would come for her...

Fat tears rolled down Wendy's face, her body shaking as she bowed her head; slowly, her whimpering became sobs, and the girl laid there hopeless.

_'I don't want to die…'_

"…Wendy."

The young brunette froze, her eyes widen a bit when the voice speaks softly. Lifting her head slowly, the fear that generated her mind was overtaking by sudden shock.

The numbness and pain she felt in her body faded almost completely as she came face to face with the thing that consumed her most...

Her guilt.

* * *

Wendy's eyes grew even wider, a jolt of disbelief electrifying her insides.

Everything went silent. The thick, deafening silence pounded at her skin, making the brunette feel even more numb.

She got up weakly, despite the pain in her legs, and stumbled forth to the figure.

Her mind tried desperately to comprehend the situation, not believing what she saw with her own eyes.

There..., standing in front of her, eyes keep a unnerving gaze...was Momoko. Alive and well.

"No…th-that's _impossible_…"

The smaller girl stood there silently, her long black hair flowing in the warm night wind. Even behind her thick bangs, her green eyes showed warmness; tilting her head softly, she gave the frighten girl an adorable smile.

"Hello Wendy. It's been a while…"

Wendy continued to staggered towards her, amazed that she was stood there without a scratch on her.

_'It **can't** be…'_ The brunette pondered astoundingly to herself. _'Momoko's head was **smashed** in…H-How is she standing here alive?!'_

"Momoko?" Wendy came closer until they were inches apart. She looked down at the smaller girl's ivory face, her skin looking very alive and smooth.

"Y-You're alive…"

A gentle smile spread on her face, despite herself. Slowly, Wendy became elated, the realization striking her heart with an unusual warmth.

Momoko was alive…she didn't care _how_ or _why_ she was...Wendy was just happy to see Momoko _alive_...that was all that mattered.

She would finally be able to relive herself of this guilt...to finally start and make it up to Momoko...

Tears still slid down her face, but the fear she once felt faded away.

"I'm so _relieved_…I-I thought you were dead…

Wendy reaches to hug the girl softly, her smile never going away; but, to her confusion, Momoko recoils from her touch.

"Please, don't touch me…" Momoko replies delicate and harsh. "H-He wouldn't like it…"

"W-Who—?"

Wendy didn't even finish her words as a tall shadow blocked the moon.

Goosebumps graced her delicate skin, and that feeling of dread pierced through her heart again. Her smile faltered slowly, the presence of the shadow setting sirens off in her head.

She peeks from her brunette bangs, her body beginning to shake terribly as she gazed upon the overbearing being. Momoko flinches lightly, but says nothing; she merely flashes her eyes to the being, acknowledging his appearance.

"See?"

Slenderman stood there in the darkness, watching them with an unnerving stare. Slowly, he walks forth to them, keeping silent in the darkness.

Held in his claw-like hands with the utmost amount of care, Alexandra lays unconscious, her eye still bleeding slowly; his pale fingers wrap around her body and her long red hair sways a bit as he moves.

_'Oh god, oh god…'_ Wendy steps back, pants slowly slipping from her mouth. Dread assaulted her senses, seeing the being carrying the girl's limp body.

_'H-He's here! He's **HERE**!'_

"Hosonagai-Sama…"

To the brunette's terrified surprise, Momoko turns and begins to walk towards him, not showing a drop of fear on her face.

"W-What—Momoko! Get _away_!"

Wendy tries to grab for her, the fear never disappearing from her body; it was disturbing to see how peaceful she was in his presence, but Wendy didn't want to see Momoko killed again.

"I-It's not safe here! H-He's a _**MONSTER**_!"

Momoko looks to her arm in which Wendy grips firmly; she yanks away from the girl, bangs flying open to expose gleaming green eyes.

Wendy flinches under the angered gaze and watched in confusion as the young girl embraces the being.

"I'm not _stupid_, Wendy..." Momoko replied coldly, venom laced in her sweet voice. "I know _exactly_ what he is…"

Slenderman looks down calmly, gripping Alexandra with one arm. Slowly, he slips a large bony hand along Momoko's skin, cupping her face gently.

She closes her eyes and relaxes in his hold, small fingers reaching up to cling onto his own. The small girl sighs happily, a sincere smile spreading on her beautiful face.

"I _**sent**_ him after you…"

It was a sharp slap to Wendy's face...

She could only stare in frozen fear as her breath became trapped in her throat. The disturbing news struck a nerve in her mind as Wendy struggled to comprehend what was happening at that point.

Momoko...

The helpless girl who was brutally bullied...

The one who seemed so _weak_ and _defenseless_...

Made a deal with the _**Slenderman…**_

The _monster_ that lurked in the woods…and the murderous being that caused _**slaughter**_ and _panic_ to the human race…

She made a deal...with a **demon**...and he agreed...

* * *

The news sent a wave of numbness through the poor girl's body, causing Wendy to collapse onto her knees.

She looked down into her lap, her baby blue dead and blank. The realization flashed her eyes, but it didn't help bring any light to them...

Slenderman was chasing them all night...

Was _killing_ them all off one by one...

Not because they were trespassing in his woods…

But because he made a **deal** with Momoko...She wanted them **hunted** down like _animals_…for her own satisfying revenge.

"It hurt, you know."

The brunette snapped from her frozen state at Momoko's voice; however, she doesn't bother to look up.

"When Cathy bashed my head in…the pain was so piercing and unbearable…it hurt for hours and hours..."

Wendy made a face, confusion coursing her veins as she looks up quickly.

"N-NO! That can't _be_! Y-You're not…_hurt_—"

Her blue pupils shrunk as she gazed upon Momoko's new rotten, bleeding state. Tears gathered and slid down her eyes as Wendy gives a terrified and horror-induced shriek.

Momoko's body was fully rotten, dark blood dripping along her body in gracious amounts; her clothes were torn, covered in rotten crimson and dirt. Her once ivory skin was falling apart, complete with gashes and maggots slipping in and out of her body. Her raven hair was mangled, stained with bright blood as gray matter slipped downward.

Looking up, her eyes widen at Momoko's head, almost making the bile spill from her guts.

The left half of Momoko's head was caved in, brain matter slipping from her skull and slipping to the ground. Her green eye rolled into her socket, filling with dark crimson as more slipped down her face and along her chin. Her face was so rotten, showing several inner layers of skin and blood. A pool began to form around her as the smell of death oozed in the air.

Though, she felt no pain; Momoko only smiled, more blood dripping from her face as a maggot wormed its way through her cheek and back.

"I apologize...Do I **_scare_** you~?"

Wendy coughs and gags, whimpering softly as she gazes at the sullied figure. "M-Momoko…"

"This is how I looked when I **died**…" The smile disappears into a deep frown.

"You all _**did**_ this to me… When I was bashed into that rock…I didn't die immediately…" Anger makes her petite body shake deeply, a tear slipping down the smooth side of her face.

"I-I was still **_ALIVE_**!"

* * *

_Momoko's body twitched as the blood flowed down her head. She was alone in the forest, the others having left in a hurry._

_Her good eye cried pained tears while the other slowly rolled up into her head, filling with bright red blood that seeped along her cheek. Her body was assaulted with a numbing pain..._

_The beating she took was horrifying...and the bash to her head throb against her like bricks.._

_It was **unbearable**..._

_'H-hurts…'_

**_"cHIld..."_**

_Momoko looks up painfully slow from her bangs. Slenderman stood there, eyeing her fallen form with no emotions..._

_He stares at her dying for a while, tilting his head as he draws closer__._

_Anyone else would've been terrified beyond belief, but Momoko only cried, her voice becoming fragile and faint._

_"H-Hosonagai-S-Sama…" She weakly reaches out with a bloodied hand, shakily slumping it in his larger bony one._

_The taller being gently pulled her from the ground, cradling her in his arms as he stares at her unnervingly._

_**"DO yOu StilL wANt YoUR WiSh~~?"**_

_His voice was mocking, obviously enjoying the pain that she was suffering; Momoko expected this much from a monstrous being such as himself. Therefore, she was not offended by his lack of empathy.._

_She was thrilled...he was just the thing she needed to carry out her vengeance brutally and most **deadly**..._

_"..Y-Yes..." Momoko choked on her blood, the dark and gray matter from her head slipping along his fingers. She was slowly loosing light, her eyes beginning to fade in their bright green... **  
**_

_Slenderman chuckled darkly, raising a finger to lick the gray brain matter away._

**_"tHEn...I SuPPOsE I cAn Do ThAt~~"_**

_Momoko smiled painfully, squeezing his hand in hers before dying. "T-Thank you…"_

* * *

Wendy shakes in her place, panic pulsing as she stared at the dead girl.

Momoko showed so much hatred when recounting the events, her green eye gleaming after her coldly; to Wendy, the young girl was becoming just as menacing as the being that stood at her side.

The brunette felt her lip quiver while she whimpered in terror; this was all too much to take in, and the poor girl was slowly losing her composure.

"I-I didn't know…" She cries pathetically, pleading desperately to Momoko. "_Please_! I-I didn't _know_! I didn't know you were alive—!"

Blood dripped onto her head and trailed along her cheek; it mixed perfectly with the fearful tears she shed so nicely.

Shakily, Wendy reaches to touch the crimson with her fingers and pull back to eye the bright red.

"B-Blood?"

She felt more blood drip onto her head, feeling like the gentle summer rain that would be both soothing and calming...

But Wendy was not soothed...she was not _calmed_...the poor girl was even more scared...

Shaking even more, the girl slowly trails her eyes, panning upward a crimson soaked tree; the blood oozed into the bark, dripping down to gracious amounts. As her eyes stopped at the source of the blood, Wendy's mouth hung open...

Yet, no scream came out...for she's was too frightened by the sight that frozen her blood cold.

_'Oh god…'_ Wendy can only cover her mouth in disgust, her eyes wavering at the sight. _'Cathy…Pam…'_

Two perfectly severed heads were fused into the dark trees, black veins disgustingly running up their necks and along their jaws.

Wendy grimaced in disgust, watching each vein throb violently against the rotten skin. Their blank eyes were rolled deep into their heads, only twitching occasionally as more thick veins ran through them.

Dark crimson still dripped from their mouths; even more, their blood oozed from within the trunks and dripped from their branches like maple sap. The brunette girl watched as the dark thick blood dropped to the ground in thick clumps, creating a mass pool of decay.

The faces of the girls were dry and thin with deep hallowed cracks running up their cheeks.

But...what frightened Wendy the most was the slow movements of their heads...

Almost as if...they were trying to escape...

"W-What did you _**do**_ to them?"

"...Hosonagai-Sama is a rather _twisted_ being~"

Wendy watched as Momoko walks to the trees, placing a hand at the bloodied trunk.

"You see, he thought it would be fun to make them suffer a bit before taking their souls~" She explained softly, smearing her hand with blood as she grabs a bark.

"As you can see, I had no problems with that~"

Smiling wickedly, she rips a large chunk of bark from Cathy's tree, dark putrid blood gushing forth and spraying on Wendy. The young girl flinched in fear as a ghastly shriek erupted from the anguished blonde.

But Momoko only made a face of pure ecstasy, the same face Cathy made when describing her death. "Wow~ It doesn't get any _better_ than that~~"

She eyes the bloody wood and tosses it causally, watching with glee as the patch soon regenerates.

"It's a shame these trees won't last long~~" Momoko replies coyly a bloodied hand to her rotting lip. "But it can't be helped~~He **_really_** wants their souls, y'know~~"

Momoko smiles at Wendy, a pure one despite her state. "And now it's **your** turn."

The brunette hitched her breath, crawling away as the ravenette grows closer. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, panic rushing forth suddenly.

She was next...she was going to die next!

"P-Please wait!" Wendy puts a hand up, and Momoko ceased moving.

"I'm sorry! I'm so **_sorry_**! I-I didn't _want_ her to hurt you!" Tears drenched her face, and her lip quivered in fear. "I-I was just scared, _alright_?! I liked you; you were so nice to me! To everyone! B-but Cathy…she was** crazy**! A-And I knew she'd hurt me i-if we were friends…"

Then, Wendy crawls to her pitifully, clinging onto her leg desperately. Momoko looked down at her, her face blank as the girl sobbed along her rotten leg.

"P-Please…don't kill me…" Wendy begs, gripping onto Momoko fearfully. "I-I'm so _sorry_…" She cries into Momoko's blue knee sock, shaking horribly.

"Momoko…please forgive me…"

"Of course, _silly_!"

The brunette freezes, her eyes widen confused; she looks up slowly, staring into Momoko's smiling and gruesome face.

"I _already_ forgave you guys long ago…"

She giggles cheerfully, almost mockingly towards Wendy's blubbering state.

"But I had already made a deal with Hosonagai-Sama. I couldn't keep him waiting~."

She looks into Wendy's baby blues, a sad frown now on her face.

"That includes you too, Wendy…" The girl shakes her head, and she replies somewhat heartbroken: "It's a shame…we could have been good friends too…"

"N-No…"

Momoko pushes the girl away, walking towards the demonic being. "I downgraded your punishment a bit, but I couldn't get him to **_not_** hurt you."

She looks back sweetly, smiling happily: "Because Wendy…_even_ if I forgive you…" She points up at Slenderman, who leans in dangerously.

"I just _**CAN'T**_ go back on a deal~."

Lightning flashes in the background as the monstrous being reached for the terrorized girl. Momoko shrugs a bit, walking away to Alexandra's forgotten form.

"I'm sorry, Wendy…It's out of my hands now."

"No…_**NO**_! Momoko, _please_!"

_**"QUIET, CHILD!"**_

Slenderman grabs her face with his claw-like hands, yanking her up to gaze upon his own.

_**"WiTnEss YouR fATe…"**_

"N-no..."

Slowly, with vile shredding sounds, his pale skin ripped apart, the darkness seeping through. His jaw breaks in half easily, the head stretching in an unearthly fashion to encircle around her face. Menacing black mist seeps from within, surrounding the girl like death's cold embrace.

"_**N-NO**_…."

* * *

A loud terrified scream awakes Alexandra; the left side of her face was numb with pain, and she slowly looked over, blinking her one green eye.

It widens a bit as she sees demonic trees of Cathy and Pam...watching the veins throb along the rotting severed heads.

"Stop! Lemme _GO_!"

Shadows move in the distance, and Alexandra spots the silhouettes of a struggling Wendy and Slenderman long the grass.

Trailing her eye up, she stares as the horrifying being pierces Wendy's face, thins tendrils dug deeply into her skin.

As the pale skin away to reveal a darkness of unknown terrors, the brunette felt her body shaking with panic.

Her breathing was shallow and rushed, losing herself in the darkness that seeped to surround her. She winced at the smaller tendrils that clung onto her face; they sent a deep shiver down her spine, even though warm blood spurted along her peachy skin.

Wendy's blue eyes reflected the shadows that lurk within his body, edging closer and closer towards the opening of the hellish portal.

As her body jerked violently, her nerves racing to get away from the danger, a tug brought her forth into the unholy pit.

The only thing she could do was scream in raw, pure terror.

Alexandra jerks up in shock, her heart pounding against her chest. "W-What is he—?"

Momoko covers her one good eye and guides the redhead's head back into her lap.

"Don't look Alex…it's too horrid…"

She smiles softly while the screams grow louder in the background, feeling a sick delight in the sounds. Stroking her friend's red hair, Momoko whispers sweetly, despite her rotten face and despite the horror happening to the brunette.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Alex. _I'll_ protect you."

Then she leads down to peck a disturbed Alexandra on the cheek tenderly.

"I'll make _sure_ of it."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11  
**

**((The story is getting closer to its end~ But what did Momoko give Slenderman in return?))**


	13. Seperation

**Chapter 12**

The night sky eventually vanished like a forgotten memory, a soft orange glow gently seeping above the forest. Dawn slowly broke in the distance as the petrifying torture began to wind down. The brightness of the orange glow and hot pink sky brought a serene appeal to the woods, creating a peaceful and harmonic feeling...

However, this was **_AFTER_ **all the horror that occurred within its dark depths.

The dreadful screams faded away to a thick silence, the sound of nothingness more unnerving than not.

Slenderman slithered back to the decaying girl, the darkness blended with him submissively. He stood tall before her, towering over the child's very being as he waited for the next move silently.

Momoko looks up from stroking Alexandra's hair, eye widen in slight surprise. "Oh? You're finished _already_?"

He nods briefly as she gets up, shadows dancing along the darkness of his body; leaning forth, Slenderman carefully picks up the now unconscious Alexandra and carries her away, Momoko walking alongside him in silence.

They never looked back, not caring for the brunette girl who laid slumped in a pathetic heap.

The wind blew softly along the bare trees, brushing against the grass Wendy laid still against. The trees seem to grow taller, surrounding the poor girl instantly, and the darkness still lingered around her, clawing along her feeble, battered form.

Her frail body jerked violently in fear as dark demonic images burned deep into her mind; images that were so _diabolic_ and _fiendish_, they seeped through her brain, trapped in her eternal thoughts **forever**.

Tears were drained from her eyes and slid into a large pool along the side of her face as she shook uncontrollably...

Her baby blue pupils lost their colors, growing larger as the insanity overcame her.

It would be 10-20 minutes later before hunters found her. Concerned for her well being, they stepped closer, one woman carefully coming to her side and kneeling down.

"Sweetheart...are you ok...?"

Her mouth was in a thin line, showing no real emotion as the brunette gazed along the soft green grass. As she moved weakly, Wendy noticed something was in her hand.

Tightening her grip on Momoko's bloodied cloak, the young girl stared a bit in surprise; though...she couldn't help herself as a weak smile spread along her traumatized face.

"...Heh..."

The sudden snort was soft...And after that, a low chuckle...And then a louder giggle...

And another...

And **another**...

Eventually unleashing a series of terrified laughter.

And as her laughter grew louder and crazed, the sun peaking through the horizon, it had became quite clear to the hunters...

...Wendy had just gone to hell and back...

* * *

Slenderman stopped in a clearing, twilight hanging in the sky; the moon still shined in the air, off to the side as day began to break.

The demonic being continued to hold Alexandra's limp body close to his own, the decaying and dead girl turning to stare up at him.

"Thank you Hosonagai-Sama" Momoko said softly, smiling sweetly. "I'm grateful to you always."

The being nodded once, suddenly eyeing the young girl with the same evil leer he gave the others.

He leaned down closer to her, his body beginning to grow taller and more infernal. He still held Alexandra, yet her body seem to be engulf within the spreading darkness.

But...Momoko wasn't terrified at all. She knew he wouldn't _hurt_ Alexandra...

He was just about to collect his **sum**.

So she stood there, being lackadaisical in any attempt to escape; Momoko merely watched as he leaned closer to her rotting body.

His face broke apart, the same darkness the others saw seeping forth to reach out to her. It ached for her death, hoping to slip its way through her skin and rip her to shreds.

Momoko smiled softly, letting the darkness trend closer to her body.

"Well...I hope my soul is good enough for you~" She replied chuckling. "It's amazing you're still hungry after _**eating**_ so much..."

Demonic laughter echoed in the distance, and Slenderman kept coming closer and closer to consume her body.

But then...Momoko felt her fingers slip away...

And then her hand...and then her arm...

...Slowly but surely, her body ate away, turning to ashes in the warm wind.

"Oh…" The girl smiled bitterly as she looked down to the grass. "Guess I have to go now."

Slenderman was in mid form when the child began to dissolve; a twitch ran along him as he watch her begin to disappear.

"I doubt Heaven will let me off for this one. But it was fun while it lasted." Momoko giggled softly, feeling soft tears fall down; her body grew paler and paler as it turns to ashes:

"It was fun…to still feel _alive_ again…"

She looked up to him, her smile still sweet. "I hope you'll find me...It would be a **_shame_** if I got away, no~?"

As he slowly turned back to normal form, the being watches silently, something along agitation seeping only slightly into his mind...it irked him a bit that her voice was also soft but mocking nonetheless.

"But until then~...Goodbye...Hosonagai-Sama."

And just like that, she was gone.

Slenderman said nothing, staring blankly at the space she once stood.

Turning away, he opened the woods again with a swoop of his arm, the darkness vanishing into thin air.

The slender being strides calmly towards an exit, Alexandra still in his arms...

...It was Momoko's last request to save this one...even though it crossed his mind to just kill her like the rest...

Although he desired to eat this child right now, devouring her soul in the place of Momoko, the tall being still made a deal **_NOT_** to harm her...

He was a demonic ,monstrous entity that plagued this earth and terrorized the innocent...

But he was still a man of his word...and he would follow it through all the way.

_**"...cHiLd..."**_

He'd go back for her, of course, for he was still not **finished** with her...

Irritation came to him a few times during his everlasting existence, and at the moment, it pounded deeply in his mind.

She sold herself to _**HIM**_...she _belonged_ to him...

And he would have her given **back**...

No part of the underworld could keep them separate. Nothing on this planet could tear them apart.

For she was his **prey**.

And he claimed her soul...**forever**...

* * *

**End of Chapter 12  
((Only 2 more chapters left~ I hope you guys have enjoyed this story!))**


	14. Her Guardian Angel

**Chapter 13**

Several hours later, Alexandra awoke in a hospital bed; she looked around softly, confused by her current state. Her head was bandaged on her left, blood staining the fabric a bit.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

The redhead turned to a sweet-looking doctor, who smiled at her softly.

"It's a good thing we got you when we did. You've suffered great damage to your eye...Unfortunately we couldn't save it..."

"...Oh..."

Alexandra was still in some shock...

_'How...am I still alive?'_

"We've contacted your parents already, and they'll be around in 10 minutes." The doctor got up to walk out the door, turning back with a smile. "You can page for a nurse if you need anything, dear".

"Ah, wait!" Alexandra's mind was still fogged up about last night. "How..._exactly_ did I get here...?"

The doctor smiled again, and she turned to her. "Well, someone brought you here...but we couldn't find them after..."

Nodding weakly, Alexandra looked around, still very confused and tired. Sighing, she figured some television would help calm her nerves...

Looking towards the screen, the doctor made a slightly confused face. "That's another thing...around the time we found you, all the TVs began to go haywire. I mean, just _static_ all across the board!"

Alexandra's confusion then suddenly became realization...

"Weird, huh?" Smiling, the doctor walks out, leaving the redhead to her thoughts about last night...

They say she was dropped off at the hospital by an unknown figure, but she now knew...

It was the Slender being who did so...

Her head throbbed a little, but she began to remember everything that happened...

Punching Cathy...being terrified for her life...almost _dying_ at his hands...

Momoko...making a deal with him...

"...Momoko..." The ebony girl looks out the window, the woods standing still in the distance...

Her friend was gone now...But _**HIM**_...

He was _still_ out there...

* * *

After her complete recovery, Alexandra went back to school 2 weeks later.

Simultaneously, Wendy was found guilty of Momoko's murder; but...because of her unstable conditions, she was instead admitted to the State Psychiatric Detention.

A few hunters had found her in the woods, covered in blood and cradling Momoko's dirty cloak. She was laughing in hysterics, too hysterical for any sane person...

The redhead knew the girl went insane from the terror he inflicted on her...

Whatever Slenderman **did** to her…whatever she **_saw_** within the concepts of his dark being…

Snapped something in her mind and left her a blabbering mess.

Wendy kept saying that he killed Cathy and Pamela, saying that their bodies were fused among the woods in Hawley.

Of course, when they did bother to search, the police never found Cathy and Pamela; so naturally, they thought she made it up, trying to cover up her murderous way.

And after finding Alexandra injured in the hospital from the same woods, the police came to the conclusion that Wendy tried killing her as well when she found her destroying evidence.

But Alexandra knew better...

_Cathy_..killed Momoko...

And for their well-deserved punishment...she and Pamela were gone forever...lost in **his** forest.

As horrible as it sounds, Alexandra was okay with that.

She would be able to live with the satisfaction she felt of their fate...

Cathy...Pamela...Wendy...

They all _**deserved**_ it after treating Momoko like _trash_...

What happened to them...will _never_ be enough to pay for her death, but it was enough for her...

As for the redhead, the guilt she had bared was already marked on her body, staying with her always.

It would always remind her that she had been too weak to save Momoko...

Remind her to be stronger to protect those precious to her...

...It was a permanent scar that she would wear with pride.

* * *

"Hey Alex!"

The ebony girl looked over to see Georgia and Sally sitting by the fountain in the courtyard. Straightening her hair over her eye patch softly, she flashed them a brief smile before sitting down with them.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Sally asked with concern, her blue hair in a ponytail.

"Good…" The redhead sighs and runs a finger through her hair causally. "I'm still coping with everything. It's not easy reading and writing, having one eye and all."

She and the girls shared some giggles, Georgia sipping into her coke. "Yeah, this month has been a little_ too_ exciting for the most of us.."

The brunette then lowers her eyes a bit, putting her hand a top Alexandra's.

"And...at least now, we know who hurt Momoko..." Georgia bit her lip nervously, her eyes showing disbelief as she glances to Sally.

"But to think it was _Wendy_…"

"Yeah…" Sally agreed sadly, her eyes gleaming with guilt. "She was acting pretty strange the last days...but...I only thought it was because of Cathy..."

The bluenette looks to Georgia, still unbelieving it all. "I would've _never_ thought she would be capable of **this**..."

"If only we'd tried harder to talk to her..."

Alexandra could tell they both felt responsible for what happened...after all, they were Wendy's bestest friends...

She wanted to correct them to ease their pain...but...she still hated Wendy for standing there and never helping Momoko..

If having her friends believe she was a murderer was Wendy's ultimate punishment...

Then Alexandra would be selfish enough to let them believe...

"Please...you mustn't worry..." She assured them, smiling gently. "There's no way you couldn't known...everyone has their true colors, after all..."

"Yeah.." Georgia looks to Sally softly. "I suppose...you never know who you're friends with..."

Turning to Alexandra, Sally lowers to a whisper: "So, uh, Alex…are you going to be okay? I mean…Momoko's funeral's suppose to be today."

Alexandra stops drinking her juice before smiling a bit. "I know. My folks and I were going to go."

"That's nice...We...We can all go together." Georgia smiles genuinely. "I know we probably can't say so...but...we're gonna miss her so much. If...if only we got to know her better...she seemed like such a great girl."

"Yeah…She was..." Chuckling softly, Alexandra leans back in her chair, sipping away. "But I have no worries about her, you guys." She said confidently.

"After all…she'll be with her _**Guardian Angel**_…"

The girls smiled at that...never knowing that Alexandra told a dark joke...

She did, after all...have a _**very**_ twisted sense of humor...

* * *

The place was dark...

The only light that shine came from the tiny bulb dangling from the ceiling...

Sitting alone in the cold, melancholic cell, Momoko buried her face in her lap...blood pooling a bit and staining her clothes.

The deafening silence surrounded her being, save for the distance sounds of other prisoners.

She still donned her flowing blue dress, dark dry blood staining the fabric. Majestic wings folded in around her body, slowly using a few feathers here and there. Her mangled raven hair was longer now, falling to the steel cold ground in a tangled mess.

A cold steel brace clung tightly to her ankle, it's chain leading toward a steel ball cemented into the ground.

She was prisoner #12456…

Dead and long gone...

Trapped in the underworld forever for her heinous crimes against the living.

Yet, she wasn't dishearten...she even gave a sweet smile...

_'Because killing them...felt like heaven on Earth...'_

There was a sudden _**CRASH**_, the sound of busted steel erupting a frenzy of prisoners.

But Momoko didn't bother to jump; instead, she looked up slowly, blood still dripping along her face as her green eye peered towards the cell door.

She gazed calmly at the crumbled door, which dangled desperately to one hinge...

Then she gazed to the long legs standing there.

Slowly trailing up the tall being's form, Momoko couldn't help but let out an amused snort.

The sounds of the prisoners and guards blared in the background as the door was crushed against the strength of the long arms.

Blackness slipped into the cell, carrying darkness thicker than the night.

The ravenette watched silently, her head tilting up as to see the body grow taller and taller. The shouting from the guards grew to dull in her mind, for she was more intrigued by the being towering over her tainted soul.

_**"cHILd…"**_

She smiled softly, slowly standing up to face him. Her smile turned even sweeter, Momoko's eye shining softly despite the gray matter slipping along her chin.

"…Hello Honsongai-Sama…."

Slenderman took the chain in his hands, his unnerving gaze never breaking from hers.

He broke the metal with ease, the pieces clanging to the cold ground delicately.

Momoko look down at her foot, the brace still clinging with a few chain links left; blood still flowed, and her skin was raw from the steel. Yet, she easily walked to him, looking up at his pale head, which was blank of any features.

"I knew you'd come for me." She replies, looking very amused. "Though it took a little _long_ for you to show up~ _Ten_ years, in fact~."

He says nothing, that irritated twitch trailing somewhere along his body, as he pulled the girl up with ease into his arms. She clung to his suit, watching as he walked through the door.

The guards tried stopping them, but of course, they became disgusting piles of flesh in a matter of seconds.

**_"YoU'Re StIlL NoT DoNe..."_**

Momoko knew what she meant by that...it appears 10 years can change a person's mind...

" Of course…Let's go meet a _special_ someone..."

He walked away from the bloody scene, carrying the young soul into the darkness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13  
**

**(Slenderman still's not finished~~ Read the next chapter to see more~)**


	15. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Wendy's baby blues flashed open, and she gasped aloud in surprise.

Her heart thumps in her chest as she laid curled in the padded corner, panting in fear.

_'T-The feeling...it's back...'_

It's been 10 years since she landed herself in the State Psychiatric Detention...

Her parents would visit on occasions, still proclaiming their parental love for her; though, the brunette could still see how uncomfortable they felt around her...

And over the years, she had several doctors, whom tried their best to persuade her to think differently...to understand she saw nothing...

But...Wendy _knew_ what she saw...she knew what had**_ happened_**...and no doctor could ever change that...

At first, she had been grateful for her admission...

She didn't feel safe in Hawley anymore...not after the incident in the woods...

The declaration for her institution gave her a chance to leave...gave her a chance to escape the monstrous grip of that **demon**...

Or so she thought...

It was within her fourth month of institution...that the nightmares began...

In her dreams...the darkness would surround her and **consume** her whole...

The _pain_ of her flesh being **ripped** apart...

The _**demonic**_ laughter and claws **grabbing** at her being...

The horrid _screams_ of **tortured** souls...

They'd plague her mind constantly, whether she was awake or not...

And Wendy soon realized...she was truly** trapped**.

There was _**nowhere**_ to go…nowhere to _**hide**_….

It had become apparent that the brunette had become permanent prey...

During one of her baths, a few of the nurses saw the scar on her back.

The giant circle with an "X" carved neatly over her spine...

Of course, they thought she did it herself, being as unstable as she was...

But Wendy knew...she _knew_ her life was in deep trouble then...

On certain days, pain would erupt in her body unexpectedly...

It would grow hotter and hotter, her skin constantly sweating; each time it throbbed, the pain would increase, as if _someone_ was coming closer and closer...

And then it would stop...but...that would last only a few months...

Each time her scar throbbed, she could feel it...someone...**_something_** getting closer to her, closer to **_finding_** her...

Wendy would _**never**_ be safe.

"Ah!"

The girl bowed her head, feeling the hot sparks pound at her skin.

She was in so much pain; it spread throughout her back and stabbed her spine. Wendy began to double over in misery as her body was overcome with horror.

The pain...it was much more unbearable than last time...

The brunette could feel the presence of another...the demonic, frighten presence of **_evil_**...

And that presence...stood outside her door...

A whimper slipped from her mouth as the door clicked. Wendy looked up anxiously, her dead baby blues shimmering with tears as the knob slowly turned.

With the door creaking to life, Wendy felt her heart sink to her stomach...

_'They're here…'_

She scooted back into the corner, trying to disappear within the depths of the padded wall.

Staring on as the darkness of the hallway seeped into the room, the brunette girl found herself trying to break from her straitjacket, hoping to escape.

The room lost its snow white appearance, slowly turning to a deep blackness as a feeling of vile presence was made clear.

Wendy began to tug harder at the jacket with her teeth, trying to rip out to escape.

"No…**_No_**…"

The door swung wide open, and darkness was unleashed everywhere, coming towards her…wanting to pull her in to the very depths of **Hell**…

The brunette watched as a bloodied slender leg stepped forward from the darkness.

It glowed dully in the blackness, softly stinking into the padded floor and staining it with dark blood. A bracket held its grip on a scarred ivory ankle, its chain lying limp. A bloodied blue dress flowed around these slim marred legs, as well as pale mangled black hair that flown out.

The small figure stepped closer, giving the young woman a sweet smile that could put many at ease.

Really, it just made Wendy's heart beat faster in dread.

''M-Momoko…" She stammered weakly, staring at the figure in fear.

"Hello Wendy…" The young soul waved to the girl cheerfully. "I've missed you _**so**_ much~~."

The smile still stayed on her face, very much mocking the terror Wendy was feeling.

Wendy pushed her body closer to the wall, letting the padding sink around her; yet, it didn't stop her from seeing Momoko's unnerving stare...

She watched terrified as rotting brain matter slid down the girl's face in a gray mess; dark blood caked the raven's face messily, clinging to her rotted skin.

Yet...she still smiled sweetly...

And that _smell_...the smell of death shot out at her with crushing strength, making her want to vomit.

Gulping down the bile she felt, Wendy looked to the dead girl pathetically.

"..W-what do you _want_ from me...?" Tears trended in her eyes, and Wendy couldn't take it anymore. "Isn't my suffering **_enough_** for you?"

"Oh, of course~" Momoko mused, waving her hand softly. "It couldn't have happened to a better gal~~"

The lighthearted giggling from the undead girl made Wendy's skin crawl. But, that only increased the enjoyment Momoko got out of it.

"But I'm not here to torment you~ My job is done..."

The darkness around her increased, causing the bright room to submit to the deep demonic presence.

"But **_HIS_** isn't..."

Wendy whimpered out in fear, the pain growing more as the presence came forth. The young girl whimpered and cried even more as she saw the tall figure of Slenderman standing out the door, looming behind Momoko and leering at her diabolically.

"...He's still **hungry**, Wendy..."

The brunette looked to the decaying soul, her blue eyes widen in terror...

"10 years can _change_ a person, Wendy~" Momoko still smiled darkly. "And he's changed a** lot**~~"

She stepped closer, leaning down to take the brunette's chin into her hand. Eyeing the girl with her one bright eye, Momoko smiled wider, blood staining her white teeth.

"He wants us _all_, Wendy...our souls keep him alive and well...keeps him **_strong_**..."

"B-but...he'll take _your_ soul as well! Why are you **_helping_** him!? He'll take you away too!"

"..I know, _silly_~~" Momoko poked the bewildered girl's head, stepping back to stand tall.

"I already knew the moment I saw him...but...my hate for you girls made that fear **_vanish_** into thin air...''

"No.." Wendy was shaking uncontrollably, letting her tears slip down her face. "_**NO**_..."

No one could hear her scream, even if she tried...

She knew she was **_trapped_** for good.

"I'm ready to give him _my_ soul..." Momoko replied softly, watching the girl fall to pieces. "But **_HE_** still wants your soul~"

She turns to the door, an ugly grin appearing on her decaying pretty face.

"Isn't that **_right_**, Hosonagai-Sama?"

Wendy watched as the darkness grew stronger, reaching towards her body slowly and menacingly...

Slenderman slithered in, his demon presence sparking even more fear into the girl…

Eyeing the girl, his figure growing darker and maniacal, he took the first step forth...

Closing the door behind him.

* * *

**The End.**

**(Tis the end of Hosonagai~ But my Mini-Series is not done yet. I have "My Imaginary Friend" left to finish. Even more, I'll be posting a new Slenderman story called "I Will Protect You". I hope you guys enjoyed this story!)**


End file.
